Princess Lee
by wlock
Summary: Lenalee is a runaway princess, whose life has been targeted by the Millennium Earl and his army of akuma. AllenxLenalee. Chapter 12 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its wonderful characters

First fanfic I have ever written if it sucks I'm sorry I am a very bad writer.

Plot line: AllenxLenalee and a whole lot of action, I hope, with the Earl, Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Reever, and Miranda so far.

ENJOY!!

--

Intro

Out in the middle of nowhere in a little tugboat was floating around aimlessly and aboard were three boys.

"mm...steak...bacon...mitarashi dango..." moaned the young white haired boy with a red scar running down he left side of his face in his sleep.

"hehehehe...striiikkee!" a certain red head wearing a eye patch and a bandanna mumbled.

"Oi eye patch! Moyashi!WAKE UP!" yelled a extremely annoyed blue headed katana wielding Japanese boy with a extremely long ponytail.

"Shut up Kanda we are trying to sleep." replied moyashi.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kanda asked darkly.

"Aw Yu-chan give Allen and me five more minutes." replied eye patch.

"Yeah what Lavi said." mumbled Allen.

"Mugen activate, Kaichū: Ichigen!" Kanda yelled, suddenly nether like insects appear flying toward Allen and Lavi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", both exclaimed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shut up and get to cooking breakfast or next time I will kill you." Kanda answered back with a glint of evil in his eye.

"Stupid Kanda, Bakanda." Allen mumbled under his breath.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda asked with Mugen pointing at the white haired boys face.

"Nothing...hehehe...nothing." Allen answered, "AND IT'S ALLEN!"

"Better be nothing or I will turn you into nothing moyashi." Kanda ignoring Allen's last statement while walking to the cabin.

"That was a close one Allen," chuckle Lavi, "you know how Yu-chan is."

"I CAN HEAR YOU EYE PATCH!" yelled Kanda through the cabin, "SAY MY FIRST NAME AGAIN AND I'LL SLICE YOU!"

"Ok Yu-chan I won't." Lavi replied playfully in a low tone.

"Lavi quite" , Allen exclaimed with a look of worry on his face, "I don't want to die on this boat."

"Hahaha, Allen don't worry I doubt he even heard me." Lavi said reassuringly.

"Well lets get to work or else Bakanda will get mad again." Allen stated pulling up his left sleeve revealing at demonic black hand.

"Yeah whatever." Lavi sighed pulling out his hammer.

--

Some where else in a bulking warship a young Chinese girl was sleeping peacefully when a sudden knock came from her door.

"Princess are you awake?" asked one of her maid.

"Yeah I'm awake", the princess replied, "how far are we from the city?"

"We should be there in a couple of hours, would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" asked the maid.

"Yes I guess I should eat something before we get there, but Miranda you should rest you haven't slept since yesterday and I asked you to call me Lenalee." the young girl stated.

"I know but I have a bad feeling and you know when I do I can't sleep." replied Miranda.

"Really now? A bad feeling about what?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't really know how to explain it I just have one." answered Miranda.

"Well whatever it is I still want you to get some rest." Lenalee replied, "Or I can order you too."

Miranda laughing, "You always were a worrier Princ... um Lenalee."

Lenalee smiling jumped out of her bed and got dressed.

After eating breakfast Lenalee wandered around the deck to observe the cool blue ocean. She smiled as the cool breeze blew across her face, the clear salty smell of the ocean, and crash of the waves against the ship.

One of the crewmen approached her with a telephone on his back.

"Miss Lee", he said trying to get her attention, "Miss Lee it's a urgent call."

Lenalee looked at him, "Oh hi Toma" she replied, "what was that?"

"An urgent call from the palace." He answer holding up the reciever.

She immediately snatch the the phone with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Hello, what's wrong, what has happened?" She asked

"LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" replied a voice that she knew all too well.

"Ni-san what has happened? Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

"NO I AM NOT OK, IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS SINCE I LAST HEARD FROM YOU!" her brother answered.

Putting her hand on her forehead she sighed and said, "Ni-san calm down I'm ok and nothing has happened so far."

"KOMUI WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET BACK TO WORK!" barked another voice.

"But Reever I'm talking to my sweet Lenalee." Komui replied.

"YOU CAN STILL WORK AND TALK TO HER AT THE SAME TIME!! NOW SIGN THESE FORMS!" Reever yelled.

"Aww, Reever can't you give me a break I haven't slept all day." Komui replied.

"SO HAVE I!" Reever yelled again, "I'VE BEEN AWAKE JUST AS LONG AS YOU HAVE!"

"Ni-san get back to work." Lenalee stated and went to hang up the phone.

"NO LENA-" Komui tried to say but was cut off.

Sighing Lenalee went back to gazing out to the sea and noticed a blot of white in the middle of the sea.

_Hmm. _She thought. _I wonder what that is._

"Miranda!" she called out, "can you give me a scope?"

"Yes right away Princess." Miranda replied.

"Miranda..." Lenalee said in a low tone.

"Sorry I mean Lenalee." Miranda replied as she handed the object to Lenalee.

She looked out and noticed 2 people hauling up fish on their deck, one was a red headed boy that seemed older than her and a short looking old man until she looked closer and saw he was around her age.

_He seems kinda young to be working. _She thought to herself.

"Miranda can you ask the captain to bring the ship over there?" she asked pointing in the direction of the boys.

"Um sure Pri...Lenalee." Miranda replied, "But why over there?" she asked.

"I want to see something." Lenalee replied.

"Ok I will tell him." Miranda said as she ran off.

_It has been awhile since I've talked to someone my age thanks to Ni-san and..._ she looked down at her feet. _since I found these shoes I've been under protection from someone called the Millennium Earl and his akuma._

She looked out into the sea and sighed.

_Because of these damn "Dark Boots" or whatever I'm not allowed to talk to others because they could be akuma._

She headed inside to find where Miranda wandered off too.

--

A couple of miles out a dark figure watched as princess' ship went by.

"My lord we are ready to attack as you asked." said a demonic armored figured.

"Good." the dark figured replied with a smirk pulling out a cigarette and begun lighting it, "Tell the rest of the akuma down below to increase our speed."

"I will do as you ask Lord Tyki Mikk." replied the akuma.

"This will be one interesting morning." Tyki muttered to himself as a evil grin spread across his face.

--

I hope you guys enjoyed this as this is my first fanfic ever and I'm a pretty lousy writer so if you have any constructive criticism please post them and PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its wonderful characters

Tyki shows up there is a little more action in this chapter

ENJOY

--

Attack

"Hey Allen how many have you caught?" Lavi asked.

"Hold on give me a minute." Allen replied tugging on the net, "Lets see I think I caught about 14 or 15."

"That's it?" Lavi asked shockingly.

"Hey!" Allen yelled, "why don't you try catching us lunch instead of planning a prank on Kanda that will most likely get us tortured or killed."

"Allen your so boring always doing what you are told like a good little boy." Lavi stated with a grin.

"What so bad about that?" Allen asked.

"Nothing really," Lavi replied with a grin, "moyashi-kun."

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen barked back.

"OI, MOYASHI, EYE PATCH SHUT UP WHILE I'M EATING!" Kanda yelled.

"Sorry for disturbing your meal Yu-chan." Lavi answered with a snicker.

"Mugen Kaichū: Ichigen." Kanda said sending his reply.

"Oh CRAP." Lavi yelped running across the deck dodging the insects as they dived towards him.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi, man, man, MAN." Lavi yelled blocking the insects with his hammer.

"Whew, Yu-chan that was close you could have seriously hurt or killed me." Lavi barked at Kanda.

Kanda drew Mugen and pointed the edge dangerously closed to Lavi.

"Hey don't every say my first name again." Kanda said while a dark aura surrounded him.

"Kanda calm down," Allen said with a gentle tone, "you know how Lavi is."

"Moyashi don't talk to me like I care about what you have to say." Kanda barked.

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen yelled back.

"che" Kanda said while stalking off.

"One day I'm gonna kill him." Allen muttered under his breath.

"Hey Allen is it me or is that ship over there getting closer?" Lavi asked pointing at a large warship.

"I wonder what they want?" Allen asked questioningly.

"How should I know?" Lavi said, "Hey Allen check if they are akuma."

Chwee. Allen's left eye changed into a cog like monocle.

"I don't see any, looks like they are just human." Allen replied

"What if their pirates?" Lavi asked looking grim.

"Why would pirates attack our boat?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, maybe they want to make us their slaves." Lavi replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Whatever Lavi. Do you think we should tell Kanda?" asked Allen.

"And get killed for disturbing him? No thanks." Lavi answered, "Lets just get back to work and try to ignore them."

Allen looked up and noticed in the distance another ship approaching the one in front of them. As he stared out into the distance his eye suddenly activated.

"Lavi get Kanda now!" Allen ordered.

"Why?" Lavi looked up at his friend with concern.

"Akuma," Allen answered, "a lot of them too coming close."

"What?" Lavi eye widen with shock, "I thought you said that ship didn't have any akuma on board."

Allen answered by pointing past the ship.

"YU-CHAN!" Lavi exclaimed while running towards the cabin.

--

Lenalee noticed some flashes and what look like a huge hammer appeared from the little boat from her window while ago.

_Those are some strange people_. She thought to herself. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Lenalee you there?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah come in." She answered.

"I was told you have to wear this." Miranda said walking into the room with her hands filled with cloths.

"What for?" Lenalee asked.

"It's just a precaution, in case they are akuma or worse." Miranda answered.

"You really think they can be that dangerous?" Lenalee asked.

"Well you never know can you?" Miranda chuckled, "Besides we can't let them know your a princess now can we?"

"So who is gonna be my decoy?" Lenalee asked.

"Well me." Miranda stated.

"What why you?" Lenalee asked.

"Well if they are akuma then they will take me cause I possess an Innocence is one reason and the other is that your brother doesn't want you to get kidnapped cause your a princess." Miranda answered.

"Ni-san aways worries about me." Lenalee said in a loving tone while looking down at her shoes.

"Um I was wondering why do you want us to go near that little boat?" Miranda asked.

Lenalee looked up, "I don't know really I guess I'm hoping to meet someone my own age."

"Guess that is true since you were found to be synchronize with your Innocence you haven't been able to make a single friend out of fear that they could be a akuma." Miranda stated.

"Miss Lee! Miss Lee!" Toma yelled.

"What's wrong Toma?" Lenalee asked.

Trying to catch his breath Toma answered, "Another ship has pulled up next to us and a man name Tyki Mikk has asked if we wanted to trade."

"Let me go see him." Lenalee said started to head out.

"No." Toma and Miranda said together with their hands covering the entrance.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"We can't let them know that your a princess, Miranda will be your decoy." Toma said.

"Princess please change into these that way your above suspicion." Miranda said handing her the cloths.

Lenalee took the cloths without a complaining. After she change they head out and were greeted by a tall dark figure wearing a silk suit with a top hat.

The man noticed them and took a swift bow and said, "Pleasure to meet you princess..."

"Lotto, Princess Lotto." Miranda answered.

"Ah yes Princess Lotto, I'm Tyki Mikk." Tyki replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"_Lord Tyki should we attack now that we have the princess in our sights?"_ asked an akuma.

"_Attack on my signal." _Tyki told the akuma.

"It's so nice to finally meet you princess." Tyki said with a smirk, "Now then I guess I should kill you and take that Innocence of yours." His body turned gray and crosses appeared across his forehead.

**BOOM**

The force of the explosion ripped the ship in half and knocking Toma, Miranda, and Lenalee across the deck.

"AKUMA!" everyone looked up as a horde of level ones immediately open fire on the defenseless ship.

"Everyone to their post use your talismans to protect the princess!" the captain ordered.

"Like that will work on us." replied a red armored akuma.

"Your a level thre-" the captain's voice was cut off when the akuma stabbed his hand inside the captains face and pulled out is vocal cord.

"That's correct." the akuma said with a terrifying laugh.

"Captain!!" the crew exclaimed.

"Ahh, the joy of taking a life is truly gratifying don't you think?" the akuma asked the captain who was clutching his throat.

"Hmm, no answer I see." the akuma said picking up the captain by the collar. He threw the captain down where Lenalee was and landed in a painful thud.

"Captain!" Lenalee yelled.

He merely looked up and nodded to her as life left his eyes.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

Lenalee's boots formed around her feet stretching to her knees. She leaped into the air and dropped kicked the akuma in the face.

"Ah is that an Innocence?" Tyki asked as he watch the level three fly across the ship.

Lenalee just shot a angry glare at Tyki and charged bring he heels down on him.

"Hahaha, is that all you can do?" Tyki asked as his hands were surrounded by a purple glow and easily deflecting her attack, "Akuma kill the crew but leave this girl and the princess for me."

"As you wish Lord Tyki." the level three said.

"Who should I kill first the princess or you?" Tyki asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am your opponent!" Lenalee yelled.

"Hahaha I always did like feisty women." Tyki said and appearing behind Lenalee and slammed his fist in her face sending her flying.

"Enbu Kirikaze!" Lenalee cried out sending a mini tornado towards Tyki.

"Now that is interesting. Tease!" Tyki yelled suddenly hundreds of black and purple butterflies surrounded his body blocking the attack.

The impact sent debris flying all around the ship. Lenalee was knocked back by the force of the explosion. She looked down trying to find Tyki then a flash of purple light came from the smoke hitting her straight in the stomach. The force of the attack knocked her unconscious and she began to fall towards the ship.

"LENALEE!" Miranda screamed out with her hands stretched out, "Innocence activate."

The energy surrounded the young girls body slowing down her descent for Miranda to catch her.

"Lenalee are you alright!?" Miranda asked shaking the girls body.

"M-Mi-ran-da?" Lenalee replied softly.

"Damn and I thought I had killed her." Tyki said walking towards them, "I guess I'll have to kill you now for interfering."

His hands began to glow threateningly, "Time to die princess!"

"Time Out!" Miranda yelled as a pillar of light surrounded her and Lenalee.

"Huh you think something that flashy is gonna stop me?" Tyki said, "Just DIE!!"

The impact of his fist were more powerful than she anticipated, the attack immediately shattered he energy of light protecting them and knocked Miranda on the ground in pain.

"I told you that couldn't stop me."

He walked up to Lenalee and picked up her throat strangling her.

"Mi-ran-da," Lenalee cried out with her hands outstretched a tear forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about her you will see her again," Tyki said smirking, "IN THE NEXT LIFE!"

_Ni-san I'm sorry._ Lenalee closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"Cross Grave!" yelled a unfamiliar voice.

Lenalee opened her eyes and saw a glowing cross between her and Tyki's fist.

"What the?" Tyki said in shock.

"Clown Belt!" Tyki was suddenly wrapped in a white glowing cloth and yanked away from her and was slammed across the deck.

"Are you ok miss?" a glowing figure asked.

Lenalee looked up saw his white hair and a silver and black masquerade-style mask covering his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

A smile spread across his face, "Allen Walker."

--

Hope you guys liked it and if you dont

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its wonderful characters

Allen is back and in action what will happen next? Read to find out.

--

Rescue

"Allen Walker." Lenalee mutter.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee turned her head to see the source of the noise.

"Yeah Lavi?" Allen answered.

"If you wouldn't mind helping us get rid of all the akuma." Lavi yelled back.

"Stupid moyashi." sneered a clearly annoyed swordsman.

"IT'S ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!! ALLEN CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT KANDA!" the boy yelled.

"che" Kanda said, "like I would remember a useless name like that."

"Ahh, more humans to kill. Attack!" yelled an akuma.

"Stay right there I will be back." Allen told the young girl.

"How annoying," Kanda remarked, "Mugen Activate."

Kanda slid his hand across is sword which started to animate with energy.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!" Kanda yelled out.

Insects began forming and dove at the akuma and piercing through their bodies.

"That's my Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed with a wide grin across his face.

"What did I tell you about saying my first name?" Kanda glared threateningly.

"Hey, now isn't the time to think about killing each other Yu." Lavi stated with his grin still plastered on his face.

"They have Innocences! Focus on killing them!" ordered a level two.

"I don't think so." Lavi said with a smirk, "Innocence Level Two, Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

A seal appeared where he slammed his hammer on the deck and immediately a serpent made completely of fire erupted from the seal and surrounded the ship.

"What the-" the akuma was cut off as he was engulfed in the flames with screams of agony ringing across the ocean. The flames whipped across the sky burning the surrounding akuma as it went.

"That was quite impressive," chuckled a level three, "but I'm afraid that attack is to weak to even hurt me." he said as he cut through the flames.

"Heh, I might not be strong enough to hurt you but what about him?" Lavi asked still grinning pointing past the akuma.

The akuma's eyes bulged from Lavi's remark and turned to look behind only to see a white cloaked figure with deadly black talons rushing towards him.

"Edge End," Allen yelled immediately cutting through the level three's armor.

"Impossible." he exclaimed in shock as he was ripped in half and a huge explosion was left where his body was.

Allen landed with a thud on the deck smiling.

"Go moyashi!" Lavi cheered jumping up and down.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Allen said with a anger mark appearing on his face, "IT'S ALLEN!"

'clap' 'clap' 'clap'

Allen turned to the noise looking straight at a gray skinned man with crosses across his forehead.

"Your a Noah?" Allen asked.

"Haha, that is correct boy." The figure replied, "The name is Tyki Mikk it is a pleasure to meet me you." Tyki said and took a small bow and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have to say that was quite impressive boy," Tyki appeared with a lit cigarette in his mouth, " what did you say your name was again? Ellen? Alex?"

"It's Allen." the young boy muttered harshly.

"Ah, Allen well then you ready to die?" Tyki asked flicking the cigarette away and suddenly charging at Allen.

"Clown Belt!" Allen yelled out trying to ensnare Tyki.

"Heh, Tease!" Tyki was surrounded by black and purple butterflies and disappeared in the haze.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!" Kanda yelled from behind sending his attack at the cluster of Tease.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi yelled summoning a great serpent made of fire directly at the Tease.

"Moyashi do it now!" Kanda yelled.

"Crown Edge!" Allen yelled sending rings from his fingers that shot out like bullets.

There was an explosion as all three attacks landed on their intended target.

"Hehehe, the Lavi,Yu-chan, moyashi gang has done it again." Lavi cheered.

Unfortunately his companions weren't in the mood when they heard him, and rush towards him with their fist gleaming.

"Whoo hoo," Lavi was still dancing on the ship. "UGH..AHHHH!" Lavi yelled out flying across the deck.

"NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" both Kanda and Allen yelled.

"You two are no fun!" Lavi yelled back.

"Heh, you three work well together, if that attack actually landed I might have gotten a scratch." Tyki said appearing behind Lavi.

"What the?" Lavi turned around staring a Tyki smiling like a mad man.

"DIE!" Tyki yelled slamming his fist straight across Lavi's skull.

"LAVI!" Allen called out watching the red head slide across the deck unmoving.

Kanda rushed forward bring down Mugen down at Tyki.

"Ho ho ho, you seem kinda pissed off," Tyki remarked.

"che" Kanda replied with a smirk, "Nigentou!"

Mugen begun glowing blue and wrapped itself around Kanda's arm and across his shoulders and created another translucent blade.

"Wasn't expecting that now," Tyki remarked eyes bulging in surprise.

Kanda swung both blades down at Tyki at a remarkable speed forcing the Noah to defend and back away slowly into a wall.

"Heh, that was quite entertaining," Tyki said with a smile on his face.

"Looks like you have nowhere to run now." Kanda replied, "Hakka Tourou!" slashing the air eight times sending pure energy at Tyki in the shape of a flower.

Tyki grinned and shot out the energy that was condensed in his fist. Both attacks connected with each other and exploded on impacted knocking Kanda away.

"Got you." Kanda muttered under his breath.

The smoke cleared revealing a broken cabin but no Noah.

"Are you so sure about that?" Tyki appeared behind Kanda.

"Kanda behind you." Allen yelled.

"Your fast but not fast enough I'm afraid." Tyki grinned fist raised " time to die!"

Kanda shifted slightly attempting to dodge the attack, but Tyki managed to graze him striking his ribs sending Kanda flying.

"KANDA!" Allen yelled.

Kanda staggered on his feet trying to form words, "S-sh-hut up moyashi, your voice is an-nnoying." Kanda replied before fainting.

Allen stared at Kanda as the swordsman closed his eyes. Rage filled through Allen's heart, the amount of energy forming around him was outstanding, the ship began to groan under the oppressive amount of power that was surrounding Allen.

"Oh, now that is interesting," Tyki muttered, "the Innocence is truly evil if it's power is fueled by your rage."

"The only evil one here," Allen replied, "IS YOU!"

Allen launched himself at Tyki wanting revenge, wanting to kill, wanting Tyki's blood. Allen swung his left hand around, claws gleaming in the sunlight, and struck at the Noah.

A smile spread across Tyki's face, "That was quite a powerful attack, I'm impressed how much anger was in that swing, but unfortunately you left yourself open."

Allen felt a sudden chill rundown his spine, he looked down in horror and saw Tyki's hand inside his body. He couldn't move, every muscle in his body froze, every nerve paralyzed, his blood felt cold.

_How. _Allen thought to himself. _How is this possible?_

Tyki seemed to read his mind and said, "My Noah ability allows me to pass through anything harmlessly, unless I want to touch it."

Allen felt his heart throbbed, pain shot through his body, he began choking. Allen felt dizzy, the area around him began to fade out. He felt another squeeze and he couldn't breath, Allen coughed spitting out what ever was clogging his lungs. Allen stared at his hands covered in blood, his blood. The pain made him sleepy, everything around began to blur, his Innocence deactivated, he was losing consciousness.

"Did that hurt boy?" Tyki asked still grinning, "well then I guess I should end this."

He stabbed his other fist through Allen's stomach. Tyki began laughing like a maniac as blood poured out from the wound.

Out of nowhere a foot slammed across Tyki's face sending the Noah flying. A warm hand wrapped around Allen gently and brought him back down to the ship. Allen looked up and thought he saw the most beautiful girl in his life as she stared back down at him full of concern in her eyes. He stared at her till his vision faded into darkness.

--

"Lenalee is he alright?" asked a shaken voice.

"I don't know Miranda," Lenalee replied, "Toma can you check him?" in a almost begging tone.

"Of course I will Miss Lee." a man replied wearing a brown overcoat with the hood up with bandages covering his mouth.

"He looks stable, but these wounds." Toma stated, "If we can't get him somewhere safe he could bleed to death."

"Miranda can't you do anything?" Lenalee asked looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have the energy anymore to reverse time." Miranda replied as tears started to streamed down her face.

Sighing Lenalee looked down at her rescuer. His face looked calm, his hair shining in the sunlight, a red pentacle-looking scar ran down the left side of his forehead down to his cheek . She blushed from staring at his face, looking so peaceful as if the last thing he saw brought him some sort of happiness.

Laughter brought her out of her daze as she looked up at Tyki chuckling at something.

"Little girl you are quite annoying," Tyki grinned, "interrupting me while I'm having fun, but at least now if I attack I have a good chance of killing maybe one or two of you being as it may that you and your friends are so close together."

Tyki's hands started to glow again the energy now covered his arms. Lenalee glared at him and tried to get up, then suddenly pain shot through her legs. Her Innocence deactivated.

_What happened?_ She stared down at her feet. _I couldn't have drained all of my energy already._

Tyki's grin spread across his face and began to laugh, "Time to die!"

He unleashed the energy at them. Lenalee watched as the attack arched, coming closer, closer to ending their lives. A single tear came down her face, she wrapped her body around Allen as in hoping for some miracle, and closed her eyes waiting for the end.

A flash of light appeared in front of her,she opened her eyes to see a floating white figure, glowing more brightly than the sun, shielding her and her friends.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting you to still be conscious." Tyki replied with a hint of shock in his voice.

Lenalee stared at the figure in front of her and looked down at Allen's body, which was glowing, and she realized Allen had saved them.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked with a smile of relief.

The boy didn't answer, his eyes still closed.

"Looks like that boy's Innocence protected you guys," Tyki said still shocked, "No matter, if I kill him I destroy the Innocence's ability to form." Tyki stated as he begun to charge.

Suddenly a checkered heart shaped door appeared and swung open and a young girl's voice rung out.

"Tyki," the voice called out. Tyki froze in midair and stared at the door.

"What is it now Road?" Tyki replied, "I'm kinda busy if you haven't noticed."

"I know," the voice giggled, "but the Earl asked me to call you back we are having a meeting."

Tyki sighed, "Very well then."

He aimed his attack straight down at the ship and opened a hole in which the sea hungrily filled. They started sink deeper into the blue abyss and Tyki just smirked.

"Good luck trying to get everyone off alive." he added before disappearing through the door.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed that

Sorry about all the action but I managed to squeeze in a AllenxLenalee moment. I'll start on chapter 4 tomorrow.

Please Review. PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4: Recover

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of it's wonderful characters.

The battle has ended now how will they get off the ship? Allen remembers someone from his past, but who is it? Read to find out.

--

Recover

_Ugh, That hurt like hell. _Lavi thought to himself rubbing his temple._ Is it me or does the ground seem uneven. _Lavi staggered to his feet, trying to get his bearings then a sudden lurch knocked him down on his ass.

"Ouch! That Noah really did a number on me." Lavi muttered to himself.

_Now then where is my hammer? _Lavi looked around and noticed Kanda faced down in a small pool of blood.

"YU!" Lavi cried out stumbling to his friend, "Oh man, Yu are you alright?"

Kanda lips moved but Lavi couldn't hear him over the crashing of the waves.

"Yu, what is it man tell me?" Lavi cried out leaning closer to hear what Kanda was saying.

"I'm – kill -,"Kanda mumbled barely audible.

"What was that man? Come on tell me." Lavi asked and starting to shake Kanda.

"I'm Going To **Kill You**." emphasizing on the last two words, Kanda muttered in a threatening tone.

"Whoa! Yu, now not the time to be having murderous thoughts." Lavi replied grinning. "Come on get up."

Lavi leaned down and dragging Kanda to his feet.

"Miss Lee! Miss Lee!" a voice cried out.

Lavi looked up for the source of the noise.

A man with a brown overcoat with bandages wrapped around his mouth pointed at Lavi and Kanda.

"What is it Toma?" a young Chinese girl asked, turning to stare at them, "Miranda can you go check up on them?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course Lenalee!" an older woman squeaked rushing towards them.

"Areyoualright?Areyouok?" Miranda mumbled quickly.

"Heh, you need to calm down a little bit and yes we are alright." Lavi answer.

"That's a relief." Miranda sighed, "You looking for something?" noticing Lavi scanning the ship.

"Yeah have you seen a small black hammer?" Lavi asked, "It's kinda important that I get it back." he said with a smile.

"You looking for this?" the man named Toma asked appearing behind Lavi.

"Oh geez man, don't scare me like that." Lavi spat out.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir -" Toma replied chuckling.

"Lavi." he stated pulling out his hand.

"I'm sorry sir Lavi for frightening you." Toma replied shaking Lavi's hand.

"Hey, eye patch where is moyashi?" Kanda mumbled.

"Moyashi?" Toma and Miranda looked at Kanda in confusion.

Lavi chuckled, "He means Allen."

Both Miranda and Toma looked grim.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"He has been injured quite badly when he fought the Noah," the young Chinese girl answered behind Lavi.

"What! Let me see him!" Lavi jumped up grabbing the girl.

_Huh? _Lavi thought staring at the girl. _The pink bunny image flashes by._

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed dropping Kanda with a thud, "YOUR TOTALLY MY TYPE!" he said hopping around like an idiot with a heart in his eye.

"Hey! Eye patch what's the big idea!" growled a voice.

"Huh?" Lavi looked around, "Oh! Sorry Yu-chan." he replied with a grin.

The ship suddenly lurched to one side.

"Looks like we won't have much time till this ship goes down." Toma said looking grim.

"I wouldn't worry about that as long as you have me." Lavi stated with a grin.

"Why is that?" Toma asked.

"Because of my hammer, I can take you guys to our little boat over there" Lavi explained pointing at the little fishing boat.

Placing his hammer on the ground Lavi yelled out, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Shin,shin, SHIN!" Lavi sat on the pole as the handle stretched out.

"Hey, go grab Allen and hop on." Lavi told them.

Toma helped Kanda to his feet while Miranda and Lenalee went to Allen.

"He looks even paler." Lenalee commented, her voice full of concern.

"I'm sure he will be alright." Miranda said reassuringly.

They both bent down and dragged Allen to Lavi.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said Allen was hurt badly." Lavi exclaimed looking at Allen, "He looks like he hasn't eaten all day."

"Yeah people tend to look like that when they lose a lot of blood." Toma commented

"Ok, everyone get on!" Lavi ordered.

They all sat in order: Toma, Kanda, Miranda, Allen, and Lenalee.

"Hold on tight." Lavi said with a grin, "Shin, shin, SHIN!"

Allen's head lurched back and his cheek pressed against Lenalee's face who blushed madly.

_I've never been this close to a boy before._ She commented to herself. Lenalee held onto him a little tighter, worried that he might fall.

Lavi glanced back and noticed this and yelled out, "Hey, Lenalee your not doing anything weird to poor moyashi are you?" he said with a evil grin on his face.

"How dare you accuse me of that!" Lenalee shouted back with a angry glare, but still blushing.

Chuckling, "Yeah right." he said with a grin, "For a young girl you sure are acting like at per- Ow!"

Toma smacked him across the head, "Now isn't the time." Toma said.

"Ok." Lavi said still grinning and rubbing his head, "Shin, shin, SHIN!"

When they landed Lavi was still staggering around, "I guess my head hurts worser than I thought." he commented.

"No problem I can make you some medicine for that." Toma replied going through a small pouch on his side.

"Really! That would be great!" Lavi said smiling, "Any side affects?"

"Yeah, it happens to also be a very powerful sleeping tonic." Toma answered mixing the ingredients together.

"Thats not a big deal." Lavi commented, "Sleeping is my pastime." he added with a grin.

Laughing Toma handed him a green gooey liquid.

"Does it taste bad?" Lavi asked staring at its contents, his face a little pale.

"I'm quite sure it does." Toma said with a smile, "Now drink up." he said shoving the medicine down Lavi's throat.

"BLEAH! UGH! YUCK!" Lavi yelled out, "I think I'm gonna be sick." he commented turning a little green himself.

"Yeah it tends to do that." Toma stated while laughing.

"I don't feel so good." Lavi said before collapsing.

"'che' Stupid eye patch." Kanda said.

"Let me look at your wounds." Toma said looking at Kanda.

"I don't need your help!" Kanda barked before disappearing into the cabin.

"Was it truly necessary to knock him out?" Miranda asked looking down at Lavi.

"Yeah, he took quite a blow to the head and besides he was kinda annoying the Princess." Toma said motioning to Lenalee.

"I would rather not let them know about my royal status you guys." Lenalee said with a mumble.

"Whatever you say Miss Lee." Toma replied with a bow, "We can just act like we are ordinary travelers if you like."

"Yes, I would prefer that." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Mana." muttered a voice.

"Oh! We forgot about Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, "Toma can you check his wounds?"

"Of course." Toma said rising up and pulling out some bandages. "Hmm, looks like he has lost a lot of blood, but he looks stable." Toma commented.

Lenalee looked down at Allen and pressed her hand against his forehead. Feeling his temperature she grabbed a small rag and dipped it in the ocean and place it against his forehead.

"Looks like a fever has set in." she said placing his head on top of her legs as a pillow, her eyes full of worry.

"He should be fine as long as we check up on him from time to time." Toma said reassuringly, "Now get some rest Miss Lee, you've had quite an eventful day."

Lenalee looked down at Allen's face and brushed his bangs away. She smiled and felt some level of comfort when she gazed at him. She closed her eyes with only one thing on her mind, Allen.

--

_Where am I?_ Allen wondered gazing up. _What is this place?_

"_Allen."_ a voice called out, "_Allen."_

"_Whose there?"_ Allen screamed out.

"_It's me Allen."_ replied a familiar voice.

"_Mana?"_ Allen asked, _"Mana, is that you?"_

"_Yes, Allen it's me"_ replied the voice as a dark figure walked out of the shadows.

"_MANA!" _Allen exclaimed running towards the figure with tears in his eyes, _"Mana! Father!"_

"_Allen!"_ his hand motioning Allen to stop, _"Don't come any closer Allen, now isn't the time for you to join me."_

"_Join you? Mana what are you talking about?" _Allen asked.

"_Allen have you truly forgotten about your past already?" _Mana chuckled.

"_Mana." _Allen collapsed on his knees, his eyes filled with tears.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Allen was on his knees next to a weakened man.

"_Mana? Mana! Mana!"_ tears forming in his eyes.

Mana grasped Allen's left arm, which was covered with a glove, _"Allen...Listen, Allen...No matter what...Don't ever...stop."_

"_No, Mana! Please, don't die!" _Allen cried out.

"_Keep on walking, no matter where to." _Mana said weakly.

"_Don't leave me all alone!" _Allen yelled tears flowing down his face.

"_Keep on walking, Allen!" _Mana yelled back.

"_Huh?" _Allen looked back at Mana's weakened figure.

"_Until...the day...you die..."_ with that Mana collapsed his life faded.

"_M-Mana...?" _Allen asked shaking Mana's body, _"No...You can't be dead!" _Allen cried out, _"Don't die! I don't want you to die!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Remember Allen? What I said to you that day?" _Mana asked.

"_Yes, to never stop, to keep on walking." _Allen replied.

"_Good keep on walking Allen, never stop no matter what, now isn't the time for you to stop." _Mana said with a smile, _"Goodbye Allen." _his voice faded away.

"_Mana..." _He closed his eyes while tears came out, _"I won't stop Mana."_ he added with a smile.

Allen's eyes shot open, he feels the cool ocean breeze blowing against his skin, he also feels something cold and wet against his forehead. He removes the rag and looks up to see Lenalee sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Allen blushed as he stares at her calm face, small smile spread across her mouth. He suddenly realized that he was laying on her legs like a pillow and shot up immediately out of embarrassment.

_Lavi's would have a field day if he saw that. _Allen shuddering from the thought.

Allen slowly made his way across the boat looking out as the moonlight reflected off the sea.

_Mana. _He thought to himself. _I promise to keep on walking._ A smile spread across his face. _I promise._

--

Lenalee opened her eyes slightly and looked ahead of down at her legs, she noticed that Allen was missing, her eyes open in shocked and looked around and rested on the boy who was staring aimlessly across the ocean. A smile spread across her face and mutter quietly, "Allen-kun." before closing her eyes, back into her dreams.

--

Was it good? Not to mushy? If you have a comment.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, wish I did tho.

It's the morning after the fight. What happens next? Read to find out.

--

The Morning After

"Ugh, I don't feel to good." a white haired boy exclaimed clutching his stomach.

"Allen-kun, I'm sure it's just because you've just recovered from a terrible wound." a Chinese girl replied.

"Nope I'm quite sure it's not that," Allen answered placing his hand on his stomach .

"What could it be then?" the girl asked.

"I'm not quite sure I know what it is Lenalee." he said grimacing in pain, bending down clutching his stomach.

"I was right it was from the wound!" Lenalee barked, with a look of concern in her eyes, she grabbed him so she could support him.

_She's so close. _Allen thought looking at her gazing down at him.

Lenalee noticed Allen looking at her, "Allen-kun, everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." he answered looking down trying to hide his face. He suddenly clutched his stomach and winced in pain.

"Let me see your wound!" Lenalee ordered, reaching for his shirt.

"N-No, it's alright." he stammered trying to keep away form her.

"Hey, now isn't the time to be stubborn." Lenalee said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

**GROWL!**

"I knew it," Allen said sighing, "I'm starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday!" he cried out.

"Wow I've never heard someone stomach make that kind of noise." Lenalee said giggling.

Suddenly the cabin flew open, the smell of food filled the morning air.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" bellowed a red headed boy carrying a huge boiling pot.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out, "Your a lifesaver."

"You can thank me after you eaten." Lavi said placing the pot down, "Besides I owe you a meal, since you didn't get any thing to eat last nig- Ehh!." Lavi's eye's open in shock and started pointing at them.

"What?" they both said in unison.

Lavi was staring at them jaw opened wide as if trying to form words, "W-Wow, and I seriously thought that I was a pervert."

They looked at each other of a couple of seconds before noticing how close they were and just realizing what position they were in. Lenalee was on top of Allen with his shirt undone. They both blushed, their faces turning a deep shade of red.

"It's not what you think!" they both yelled out.

"Haha, little moyashi is finally getting some action," Lavi grinned evilly.

"What's all the commontion?" Miranda asked behind Lavi followed by Kanda and Toma.

"Oh, nothing big, just that our young friends over there are getting to know each other better." Lavi answer pointing at Allen and Lenalee's direction with a smile plastered on his face.

Toma and Miranda turn their heads to face what Lavi was pointing at, their eyes widen in shock.

"Miss Lee what would your brother say if he knew about this!" Toma exclaimed.

"Lenalee what are you doing!" Miranda cried out.

"From the looks of it, she's taking advantage of our poor moyashi." Lavi answered while chuckling.

"Che", Kanda replied.

Lenalee sat up while Allen buttoned up his shirt, both glaring at Lavi.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you guys were the ones messing around." Lavi said with a grin.

"Shut up Lavi!" they both fumed.

"Hey don't get mad," he said to both of them, "But maybe next time let me watch." he added with a grin.

Lenalee and Allen charged at him, planting their fist into Lavi's face, sending him flying across the boat.

"Ahh!" Lavi yelled rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?"

"Take a wild guess." both of them muttered while a evil aura formed around them.

"Ok, I get it." Lavi said backing away towards the pot, "Anyway whose hungry?"

The second those words left Lavi's mouth there was a flash of white and suddenly Lavi was knocked down again, "What the?"

He looked up and saw Allen standing over the pot drooling.

"Hey, Allen wait that's for everyone!" Lavi yelled.

Allen apparently ignored him as he inched closer to the pot, a ladle was clasped in his hand.

Immediately Kanda and Lavi jumped up and attempted to pulled Allen back trying to restrain him.

"Stupid moyashi, calm down!" Kanda yelled forcing Allen to the ground.

"Hey, can you guys help hold down Allen for us?" Lavi asked them while pulling out a long strand of rope and tied Allen down.

"Um, why?" they asked.

"Just do it!" Kanda ordered.

Toma and Miranda rushed foreword and held down Allen's hands and feet. Lavi began wrapping the rope around him and tightening the noose.

"Whew! That was close." Lavi exclaimed as he got up and started pouring out the soup.

"What was that about?" the other three asked.

"Hmm, I guess you can say that Allen has a huge appetite." Lavi answered.

Allen suddenly jumped back on his feet, still bound and dived towards the pot, his mouth wide open.

Kanda slammed his fist into Allen's face, knocking him out.

"Stupid moyashi wait your turn!" Kanda muttered before taking the bowl Lavi handed to him.

**5 minutes later...**

"Hey, Lavi I know you said that Allen has a huge appetite, but doesn't this kinda seem to much?" Toma asked looking down at the pot which was still nearly full.

Lavi looked down and sighed, "No unfortunately it won't be enough." Lavi walked into the cabin and they heard a loud moan coming from his direction, "And it looks like we need to stop for supplies, we are out of food." he pulled out a map and studied it closely, "Looks like we have to stop here to restock." Lavi said pointing down on the map.

Toma looked down at the map, "That's not far from where we live." he commented.

"Really now." Lavi looked down at the map, "How far is it exactly?"

"Hey, eye patch if your thinking about escorting them there you can forget about it." Kanda growled dangerously.

"No, I'm just curious." Lavi replied.

"Don't worry we aren't going back." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Why not?" Lavi asked.

"It's complicated and we all have our reasons for not going back." she answered looking at Toma and Miranda.

"Of course I almost forgot about that." Toma said with a not so convincing smile.

Lavi didn't noticed as he was fixated on Allen's squirming on the ground. The boy manage to free himself and dashed to the pot and immediately gulped down its contents. Everyone looked at him in disgust as he drained the pot. He looked up with a questioning look on his face, his mouth covered in goop.

"Was that really necessary?" Lavi asked.

"Wow!" Toma and Miranda said looking at Allen in shock.

Lenalee got up and pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping Allen's face, "Allen-kun your such a messy eater." she commented.

"I-It's ok Lenalee," Allen said embarrassingly.

"Oh, I see you like to keep your man clean too." Lavi said snickering.

Lenalee stood up and shot him an angry glare, shutting him up completely.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Kanda asked.

"Do what?" Lenalee asked him with a questioning look.

"How did you get eye patch to shut up?" Kanda asked again, "I try threatening him, hitting him, and I even try to kill him, and yet he keeps on talking."

"Hey, Yu-chan that's a pretty cruel thing to say." Lavi commented.

"What was that eye patch?" Kanda barked threateningly.

"Nothing Yu-chan." Lavi said playfully.

"What did I tell you about saying my first name!" he yelled drawing out Mugen.

Toma still staring at the map and looked up before stating, "Looks like we won't make it there until sunset if we keep going at this speed." he said looking up, "Will we be ok until then?"

"N-No f-food until then?" Allen asked looking pale.

"Don't worry Allen you forgot what my hammer can do." Lavi said with a smile, "Innocence Level Two!" he yelled swing his hammer around, "Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai!" slamming his hammer on the deck, a seal appeared and a great bright piller of light shot up towards the sky.

"Ah Lavi!" Allen cried out in relief, "Thank god your here."

"What did he just do?" Toma asked.

"Lavi is able to manipulate nature using his hammer." Kanda answered, "It's a special ability that only his Innocence possesses."

"Wind, I command you to stir up and blow in this direction!" Lavi yelled pointing directly in front of him. The boat quickly picked up speed, they could eventually see the coastline.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Lenalee said, untying her ribbons letting her hair down.

"Yeah." Allen replied watching Lenalee walking up to the bow of the ship, the morning sun shone brightly off her skin, the wind blowing against her hair, the water reflecting off her eyes.

Suddenly the boat lurched forward knocking everyone off balanced. Lenalee lost her footing on the deck, a hand reached out and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Allen asked holding her up, pulling her closer to his face.

"Y-Yeah." she answered gripping his collar, her face turning pink, his arms wrapped tightly around her, their faces just inches from each other.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Lavi chanted behind them, "Plant a wet one on her Allen!" he said dancing around the boat.

Realizing what they were both doing, they looked up, their faces red.

"Shut up Lavi!" they both yelled in unison.

"Hey don't mind us, pretend we aren't even here." Lavi said with a grin.

"Lavi you're starting to get on my nerves!" Allen yelled, helping Lenalee to her feet.

"Oh really now? I'm sorry moyashi-kun!" Lavi exclaimed.

"IT'S ALLEN!" the boy yelled back.

"Moyashi! Moyashi! Moyashi!" Lavi kept repeating, bouncing around the ship.

"IT'S," Allen's fingers turned into black talons, "ALLEN!" his hand began to glow.

"Whoa! Calm down man." Lavi said backing away.

"EDGE END!"

"Ahh!" Lavi screamed flying across the boat.

--

Whew! Sorry that took so long, it's kinda hard to come up with ideas for the story when I'm at school, with all the lessons and little naps I take during those lessons.


	6. Chapter 6: The Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

They landed to buy supplies, but complications arise. Allen does his best to cheer up Lenalee after she has a chat with her brother. Read to find out more.

ENJOY!

--

The Festival

It's the middle of the afternoon, a boat docks into a port, and six figures appearing walking out of the cabin.

"Well, lets head into town and gather some things." Lavi said jumping off the boat.

"Hey, eye patch slow down." Kanda said marching after him.

"Allen hurry up, your paying for all the supplies, since you ate most of them!" Lavi yelled back.

"Your only saying that cause you don't want to pay for anything!" Allen yelled back ,catching up to Lavi.

"Miss Lee, while we're in town we should to contact your brother, it's been awhile since you last spoke to him." Toma whispered from behind.

"He must be worried about you." Miranda said from behind them.

"I guess I should." Lenalee said walking up to a phone and began dialing.

**Ring...ring...ring...**

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hi Reever. It's me." Lenalee answered.

"Lenalee, oh thank god!" Reever exclaimed sounding relieved, "Your brother has been in a state of depression since we received news that your ship was attack."

"We manage to escape." Lenalee replied, "Can I talk to my brother?"

"Oh sure, I'll go get him. Supervisor! Supervisor, you have a call!" he yelled out.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Reever. Can't you see I'm still grieving?" Komui replied, his face covered in snot.

"It's Lenalee." Reever said simply.

"Lenalee!" Komui snatching the reciever, "Lenalee, is that really you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's me Ni-san and I'm fine." she answered.

"What happened to you?" Komui asked right away.

"A Noah named Tyki Mikk attacked us with a small group of akuma." she replied.

"Lenalee, you need to be more careful." he said sounding concerned, "Not only are the Earl and his akuma after you, but now you have to deal with the Clan of Noah."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Ni-san." she told him reassuringly.

"Either way it's about time you come home." Komui said in a serious tone.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"It's a important matter I wish to discuss with you in person, and it's important to kingdom as well to know that its future queen is safe." Komui stated.

"I can't go back yet!" Lenalee yelled out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Komui asked sounding suspicious.

"I-" she started, but Toma took the receiver from her hand.

"We will be there Supervisor." Toma said.

"Thank you, Toma." Komui said before hanging up.

"Toma!" Lenalee exclaimed, glaring at him, "Why did you promise him that?"

"Miss Lee, don't you think it's about time you go back home?" he asked defensively.

"No, I don't want to leave yet." she replied.

"Is it because of Sir Walker?" he asked.

"No!" Lenalee immediately answered, her face turning pink.

"Either way it has been decided already." Toma said, "I'm sorry princess, but tomorrow we will head out, so you should say your goodbyes before then." he added, before walking away.

"Lenalee..." Miranda began.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, Miranda placed her hands around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" a voice asked coming up from behind them.

"Nothing Allen-kun, just had a talking my brother." she answered, quickly wiping away the tears, her face still red.

"You have a brother?" Allen asked not noticing.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each other for quite sometime." she answered walking out into the busy street.

"What's he like?" he asked following her.

"He's..." Lenalee paused for a moment, "very overprotective and a bit crazy at times."

"Must be nice to have siblings." Allen commented.

"What about your family Allen-kun?" she asked him now, Allen expression softened when he heard the question.

"My real parents abandoned me when I was young." he started.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bring up any bad memories?" she asked.

"No, it's okay." he said looking away.

"So who took care of you?" Lenalee asked, wanting to know more.

"When I was little, my foster father, Mana, adopted me and raised me as his own." he replied.

"Mana?" Lenalee asked. _When he was unconscious, that was the name he muttered in his sleep._ She remembered.

"He was-" Allen was interrupted, a man jumped in front to them carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Would you like to buy a rose for your pretty little girlfriend?" the man asked with a smile.

"G-Girlfriend!" they both exclaimed looking at each other embarrassingly, their faces turning slightly red.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed." he said walking away looking disappointed.

Allen stood there for a moment dumbfound. _Do it! Just buy her one!_

"Um, excuse me sir!" he piped up, "I'll take one."

"Oh that's great! It will be 50 pounds!" the salesman said with a smile holding out a rose.

_Great this guy is trying to stiff me. _Allen thought giving the man the money.

"Here you go Lenalee." handing the rose to her.

"Allen-kun, you didn't have too." she said as she took his gift, her face turning a pink.

"Don't worry about it." he replied scratching the back of his head.

She brought the rose to her nose and sniffed the flower. "Wow it's smells wonderful." she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Allen said his face turning slightly red.

"Aw, don't you guys look cute together." Lavi said playfully.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen yelled.

"Hey, since you bought her a rose you should take her to the festival." he whispered into Allen's ear.

"T-Take her to a festival? L-Like on a date?" Allen stuttered.

"Go on! Ask her." Lavi replied, pushing Allen closer to Lenalee.

"Um, Lenalee, would you like to go see the festival with me?" he asked, his face completely red.

"Oh, I would love to go with you." she answered immediately.

"Aw, sounds like a date to me." Lavi said playfully, "Now you two can finished what you guys started on the boat." he added, running away before they could attack him.

"Stupid Lavi." Allen muttered.

Lenalee smiled at Allen, and took his hand, "Shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah." Allen could barely answer, his face reddening again.

_This is the last day that I will be spending with Allen-kun. _She thought before looking away.

They arrived at the festival. It was bustling with noise, kids running around screaming, adults chatting amongst each other, vendors trying to attract more costumers, and the sounds of different rides and music playing.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Lenalee said looking around, still clutching Allen's hand.

Allen chuckled, "You haven't been to a festival like this before have you?"

"I haven't been to one since I was little." she replied, "Oh, look at that! Isn't it cute!" Lenalee exclaimed, pointing at a large teddy bear.

Allen smiled and walked up to the ring toss booth, "One game please." handing over the money.

"Allen-kun it's ok, you don't really have to." Lenalee said, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine." he said tossing the ring, it landed perfectly around the pole near the bear.

"That was amazing Allen-kun!" she exclaimed, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"It was easy." he replied, chuckling at her reaction, handing her the bear.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." she said with a blush, clutching the bear closely to her chest, a smile appeared on her face.

_She looks so cute._ Allen thought to himself. _I need to thank Lavi for this._

"Can we ride that?" she asked excitingly, pointing up at the ferris wheel.

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

The sun was nearly setting when they got on.

"Isn't it beautiful, Allen-kun?" she asked him, looking out of the window.

"Yes, it's quite a site." he said staring at her.

Allen watched her intently, the light against her skin made her almost glow, the way her hair fluttered in the wind, he gazed at her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes, he felt lost in them, felt trapped and couldn't look away.

"Allen you ok?" Lenalee asked noticing Allen staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." He blushed as he looked away, realizing that he was doing.

Lenalee giggled. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed._

After they got off, they wandered away from all the noise, all the people to a secluded hilltop, overlooking the ocean. The full moon shone brightly against the waves, the cool ocean breeze blew against the rustling trees, and the sounds of fireworks being shot from the town and citizens cheering on. Lenalee laid down against the grass, gazing up at the fireworks as they lit up the sky, letting out a huge sigh.

_After today, this will be the last time I will be spending time with Allen-kun._ She thought looking somber.

Allen sat down next to her and noticed her expression, "Are you okay Lenalee?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine Allen-kun." she answered, tilting her head away so he couldn't see her face.

"Lenalee, you have to tell me what's bothering you." Allen told her.

"It's-" she began, looking at him, tears appearing in her eyes, "tomorrow I have to leave you guys and go back home." she finished as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is that what was bothering you after you called your brother." he asked still looking at her.

"Yes." she sniffed.

Allen froze. _She's leaving? _He couldn't believe it. _What should I do? _

"Let's just spend the last time together with each other." she said, trying to smile as tears kept pouring out.

Allen realized what he wanted to do. He gave her a small smile before taking his hand and wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I will accompany with you back to your home." he said smiling down at her.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee looked shocked, "What about Lavi and Kanda?"

"I'm sure they will understand." he replied looking away.

"Allen-kun." she said sitting up and moving closer to him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Allen asked still smiling at her.

Lenalee leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"L-Lenalee what was that for?" Allen sputtered, placing his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. It still felt warm

"I don't know." She looked up smiling.

"Let's go Allen-kun." she said grabbing his hand, "Everyone will wonder where we ran off too."

"Huh? Oh right I forgot." He replied still blushing. His face turn a deeper shade of red, as Lenalee pulled him along.

--

"Aw, they make such a cute couple," a voice said hiding behind a bush.

"It's ashame that they can't be together if Komui find out." another figure replied.

"Why is that Toma?" the voice asked.

"Because Miranda, you know how Komui is about Lenalee when it comes to boys." Toma answered with a sigh.

"Guess you're right, it's sad really now that I think about it." Miranda replied with a downcast look.

"Well we better head back before they do or they will suspect us." Toma stated heading off.

--

Somewhere in a tree Lavi and Kanda were perched on a branch, looking down where Allen and Lenalee were.

"Yu! Yu! Yu! Did you see that?" Lavi said playfully.

"See what eye patch?" Kanda answered.

"Our moyashi is in love." Lavi exclaimed jumping up in the tree.

"Che,you act like I even care." Kanda replied, "Only problem I see is that moyashi is getting distracted by some girl.

"Aw, Yu!" Lavi said, "Stop acting like you don't care about Allen and his happiness, after all you guys are friends, even tho you don't want to admit it."

An anger mark appeared on Kanda's face as he begun drawing Mugen, "Let's get one thing straight eye patch, I don't give a rat ass about moyashi!" he yelled pulling Mugen close to Lavi's nose, "Second," his eyes glinting in rage, "DON'T EVER USE MY FIRST NAME!" he took a wild swing at Lavi face.

Lavi quickly jumped out of the tree and turned to Kanda, "Haha, Yu-chan is mad!" Lavi yelled back disappearing into the night.

"Che." Kanda said before stalking off.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review it!


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.

Allen prepares to leave his former life to join Lenalee, but Lavi and Kanda have other plans. Meanwhile the road ahead of them would seem more dangerous than they thought.

First: I would like to say I'm sorry for updating so slow, I tend to procrastinate on things.

Second: I would like to apologize to anyone who found my writing to be a pain to read with all the errors and such. I try a bit harder with grammar and punctuation on this chapter, but I'm not quite sure I manage to get all the mistakes, so if you find any point them out to me and I'll try and fix it later.

Third: Enjoy!

--

The Journey Begins

"_Allen-kun!" Lenalee yelled out. "Isn't it just beautiful?" she asked with a smile, pointing at the sunset._

_Allen ran up to her and grasped her hands, "Yes, almost as beautiful as you are, Lenalee." he replied._

_She stared at him with shock, Allen looked away embarrassed. A smile creped across her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I love you, Allen," she whispered in his ear._

_He smiled and held her tighter, he never felt so close to anyone before, his heart raced faster, his faced turned red._

"_I love you too, Lenalee."_

_She pulled back and smiled. Her eyes shining in the sunlight. Lenalee leaned forward, her eyes closed. Allen placed his hands on the back of her head and leaned closer to her face, her lips were so close, he could feel her breath against his..._

--

Allen woke up with a start, a brown hooded figure stood over him, clasping his shoulders.

"Sir Walker," the man said shaking Allen.

"Huh?" the boy was confused. "Toma, is that you?"

"Sir Walker, Miss Lee has just informed me that you are coming with us," Toma said with a smile. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," Allen answered sitting up. "Where is Lavi and Kanda?" he asked. "I want to say goodbye before we go."

"They are already outside," Toma answered.

Allen stood up with a yawn, he grabbed his bag that he packed last night and opened the cabin door. In front of him stood Kanda, who looked annoyed as usual, and Lavi leaning against the mast. Both of them avoided eye contact with him.

"Um, guys," Allen said nervously, "I know this is sudden and all, but I'm leaving with Lenalee,Toma, and Miranda." he said looking away, waiting for their reaction.

"Innocence, Activate!" they both yelled.

Allen looked up, Lavi's hammer grew ten times bigger, Kanda swung Mugen around, pointing it towards Allen.

"G-Guys calm down!" he exclaimed, he held his hands up to protect his face.

"Stupid Moyashi!" they yelled in unison, bring both their weapons down on the cowering boy. "This is what you get for not telling us sooner!"

They sent Allen flying across the deck. Both Lavi and Kanda were grinning looking somewhat satisfied at what just happened.

"Allen-kun, are you alright," Lenalee asked running towards the fallen boy.

"L-Lenalee," Allen stuttered, still dazed from the attack.

"That felt good," Lavi commented, returning his hammer back to his side.

"Che," Kanda said sheathing Mugen.

Allen stood up and turned to both boys.

"I'm sorry guys, I decided this on my own, please forgive me!" he said quickly.

"Don't worry about it moyashi-kun, we will be going with you guys," Lavi replied.

"Really!?" tears began forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean we can't leave you alone with that pervert over there, who knows what she will do to you when we have our backs turned," Lavi said with a grin, pointing over at Lenalee.

Lenalee shot him a angry glare, Allen rushed forward and hugged Lavi around the waist.

"Whoa!" Lavi exclaimed, patting the boy's head. "Calm down man!" he said still smiling.

Allen turned to Kanda, who immediately unsheathed Mugen and pointed it threateningly in Allen's direction.

"Touch me and you die," he said coolly.

Everyone on deck began laughing at Kanda's remark.

"Wait, what's the heck?" Allen just realized. "Why did you guys attack me if your going too?"

"That was Yu's idea, not mine," Lavi answered.

"I thought it would be fun," Kanda replied, sheathing Mugen with a smirk on his face.

"W-Why you," Allen mumbled, jumping at Kanda.

"Calm down, moyashi-kun!" Lavi said, taking hold of enraged boy.

"IT'S ALLEN!" he yelled back.

"I don't mean to interrupted this touching moment that you guys are having, but we better get moving or we won't be there by sundown." Toma pointed out.

"Oh right, you guys wait by the entrance, I'll be there shortly," Lavi said running into town.

"Wait, what for!?" Allen yelled out.

Lavi ignored him and ran into a nearby shop.

**At the entrance 10 minutes later...**

"Damn eye patch, wasting my time!" Kanda muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Lavi came running. "Sorry it took so long," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"What took you so damn long!" Kanda yelled.

"Aw, was Yu-chan worried about little old me?" Lavi said playfully.

Without his usual warning Kanda unsheathed Mugen and took a sliced at Lavi's hair, managing to cut off some of his bangs.

"Next time I'll aim for your stupid face," he said threateningly.

Lavi just stood there,his face completely white, his mouth opened wide in shock, he couldn't even breath.

"Let's move out!" Toma ordered walking ahead.

"Che," Kanda said stalking off.

"L-Lavi move!" Allen barked, trying to push his friend forward.

Allen felt a small, familiar chill creep down his spine, his blood began to warm up. He shivered a little and checked his surroundings.

"Allen-kun, everything alright?" Lenalee asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just thought for a minute there...never mine," he replied turning away.

"Come on Lenalee," Miranda said in front of them.

"Let's go, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, wrapping her arm around his, and dragging him along.

"U-Um, yeah," the boy said blushing, he could hardly respond.

--

On the rooftops, keeping their distance, a small group of akuma observed as the humans left the town.

"We found them!" exclaimed a bug shaped level two. "The ones that carry Innocence!"

"Be quite you fool!" a level three interjected. "We have orders not to touch anyone."

"Must follow orders," moaned a couple of level ones.

"But I want to kill!" the level two complained. "Kill,kill,kill..." he kept mumbling.

The level three chuckle at his companion's comments.

"We will in good time," the level three said reassuringly.

--

**GROWL!**

"Can we stop and eat?" Allen moaned, clutching his stomach. "We've been walking for hours."

Toma looked up at him. They been walking for hours nonstop. Lenalee and Miranda looked exhausted, Allen was starving, Lavi was annoying Kanda as usual.

"I guess we can take a small break," Toma replied, setting down his backpack.

"Whew, finally!" Allen exclaimed, laying down on his back. "I've been starving for hours!"

Lenalee giggled from his remark and sat down next to him.

"I'll make lunch then," Toma replied as he began rummaging through his bag.

"I'll help!" Lenalee piped up immediately.

"Um, that's okay Miss Lee," Toma replied, looking a bit worried.

"I said I will help," she said slowly, giving him a small look.

"Are you sure Miss Lee?" he asked. "You've never even cooked before."

"How hard can it be?" she said with a innocent smile.

_This can't be good._ He thought to himself and sighed.

"Hey Allen, I've been meaning to ask you," Lavi sat down next to the boy. "How was your little date with Lenalee?" he asked with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Allen replied, his face turned a little pink. "It wasn't a date."

"Oh really?" Lavi exclaimed. "From what I saw you two seemed to be on a date, winning her a stuff toy, riding the ferris wheel with her, kissing her under the moonlight."

"We didn't kiss!" Allen yelled, his face turned redder.

"Who didn't kiss?" Lenalee approached them from behind, her face covered in burns.

"Nothing," Allen replied immediately, giving Lavi a quick look before turning away.

"Didn't sound like nothing," she said, looking at him suspiciously.

"W-Well, um...you see," he said nervously. "Hey why is your face covered in burns?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I was just cooking lunch," she replied. "See!" she said, holding up a what looked like a large chuck of carcoal.

"What the heck is that suppose to be?" Lavi asked, his face turned pale.

"Eggs," she replied.

"You can still call that food?" Kanda asked her, looking at her smoldering mess.

"What this is the best I can do!" she said looking hurt.

"Maybe we should have let Toma do all the cooking," Lavi replied.

"Allen-kun, you will eat it right?" she asked him, almost pleading.

Allen just stared back at her. She was covered in burn marks, but the way she pouted made it too hard to resist. All he could manage was a slight nod, he was still mesmerized by the way she looked. She smiled and stabbed a fork into her "egg" and hovering it a couple of inches in front of his mouth.

"Say Ah!" she said making faces, like trying to feed a small child.

Allen snapped open his mouth as he was ordered. Lenalee jammed the fork and its contents down his throat.

"How is it?" she asked, looking worried.

Allen began trying to chew it. It was crunchy on the outside, yet the inside was all chewy and gooey, it sure didn't taste like an egg. He began to choke a little, and began flailing his arms around trying to reaching out for something to drink. Lavi ran over and gave him a cup of water and began giving him the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Allen-kun, how was it?" she asked, looking concerned.

"It was interesting," he answered weakly.

"Interesting?" she asked looking slightly crestfallen. "So it was bad," she said looking down at her feet.

"No it was good!" he said immediately, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"So it was good!" she said looking excited. "Don't worry I made plenty more!" she said, pulling out another plate.

She happily began shoving down more "eggs" down Allen's throat. The boy didn't complained, all he could do was try his best not to die.

"Poor moyashi-kun," Lavi muttered. "I can see it now, innocent boy was killed by a crazy Chinese girl, her weapon of choice, burnt eggs."

Kanda nodded in agreement as he watch Allen start choking again.

--

A couple of miles ahead, a heart shaped door appeared. Its doors swung open and two figures emerged, one was young girl carrying a pink umbrella with a pumpkin at its tip across her shoulders, and the other was a tall, gray-skinned brute who was wearing a large brown overcoat.

"You heard the Earl's orders, Lero," spoke the pumpkin headed umbrella, adding its name at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, we know our mission, right Skinn," replied the young girl.

"Must destroy Innocence," mumbled a hulking, gray-skinned man.

"You are always thinking of one thing Skinn," the little girl commented, swinging Lero around.

"R-Road-tama, please stopped that, Lero!" yelled Lero.

"Why should I," Road pouted. "I'm so bored!"

"_Noah-sama, our targets are approaching,"_ a level two reported.

"_Good, make sure to leave some for us to play with," _Road ordered. "Hey, Skinn ready for some fun?" she asked, a evil grin spread across her face.

"Finally, I will destroy some Innocence!" Skinn replied, pulling out a lollipop. "Hmm, sweet," he said with a smile and began sucking on it.

--

Please review! I'll work on chapter 8 as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

The group goes into town hoping to find a place to rest, but all hell breaks loose!

--

Unexpected Acquaintance

**GURGLE!**

"Hey Allen, you alright?" Lavi asked, looking at the white haired boy.

"I don't know," Allen replied, his face slightly pale.

"You shouldn't have eaten her cooking then," Lavi stated.

"I couldn't help it," Allen told the boy.

"Couldn't help, or couldn't resist?" Lavi asked, a small grin spread across his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Allen, your so innocent," Lavi said playfully.

"I don't know what your talking about," Allen said with a sigh.

"Oi, be quite back there!" Kanda yelled at them.

"Yu-chan, calm down, no need to be angry," Lavi replied back with a grin.

"What did you just say Eye Patch?" Kanda drew out Mugen, and pointed it directly towards Lavi.

"Nothing Yu-chan," he answered, jumping behind Allen.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!"

Nether insects formed where Kanda had slashed, they charged towards Lavi and Allen.

"W-Wait Kanda!" Allen yelled out. "Why are you attacking me too!?"

"Che," Kanda replied, watching his attack hit both boys.

"Lavi," Allen said standing up. "You want to die?" his Innocence had activated.

"Calm down Moyashi-kun, you should be mad at Kanda," he said backing away from Allen.

"Must kill Lavi! Must kill Lavi!" Allen muttered raising his claw.

"W-Wait Allen! If you let me live, I promise to make it up to you!" Lavi said quickly, pleaded with him.

Allen stopped himself, his claw just inches from Lavi's face. "Really now?"

"Yes, and you will like it, I promise!" Lavi yelled, looking slightly relieved.

"Are you two alright?" Lenalee asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, we're just fine!" Lavi piped up. "Right?" he looked at Allen hopefully.

Allen stared at Lavi before replying. "Yeah, we are fine," he answered.

"Miss Lee!" Toma called out. "Miranda found a suitable inn to rest at for tonight!"

"Okay Toma, we will be right there!" Lenalee yelled back, looking back at the other two looking concerned.

"Lavi, it better be worth it or I'm gonna kill you," Allen whispered.

"Don't worry it will," Lavi whispered back.

"Hurry up Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, shoving them forward.

They found the inn. Miranda and Toma were waiting in line behind a little girl.

"Excuse me ma'am, where are your parents?" the innkeeper asked girl.

"Out shopping," she replied.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't give you a room without your parents."

"Please give me a room!" she said, all puppy eyed. "They told me to get one before they got back!"

"F-Fine," the innkeeper said giving in. "What's your name miss?"

"Road Kamelot!" she answered with a smile.

"Excuse me, do you have anymore open rooms?" Lenalee asked, walking up to the counter.

"Hey, I was here first!" Road yelled, looking slightly annoyed. _This is why I hate these filthy humans, always butting in._

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lenalee gave her a small bow. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Something wrong Lenalee?" Allen walked up behind her.

Road turned to face the boy. Something clicked in her head as she stared at him. His white hair, his silver eyes, and his cursed scar. She remembered Tyki mentioning about someone with that description, but he forgot to add one more thing.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed, pouncing at Allen. "Your so cute!"

Road managed to knock the poor unsuspecting boy off his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to rub her cheeks against his.

"What the-" Allen said, looking confused.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe how cute you are!"

"Miss, can you let go of me?" he asked, trying to pry her off.

"Wanna play with me?" Road asked, clearly ignoring him.

"No, I want you to let go of me!" he answered, still struggling to free himself from her grip.

Lenalee just stared at what was happening in front of her. This girl she just met suddenly jumped on top of Allen and began rubbing against him. Lenalee felt a deep hatred towards the girl, as she watch the scene progress. Road leaned forward and kissed Allen on the lips. Something inside of her snapped. She grabbed a fistful of Road's hair and yanked her off of the boy.

"What do you think your doing!" she screamed.

"Ow! That hurts!" Road yelled back, grabbing Lenalee's ponytails.

"Let go of me!" Lenalee yelled, pulling on Road's hair again.

"You let go first!" Road yelled back, tugging down on Lenalee's hair.

"MEOW!" Lavi exclaimed, pure joy showing on his face. "Cat fight! Cat fight!" he began to cheer.

"Miss Lee! Miss Kamelot! Please Stop!" Toma yelled, trying to pull them apart.

"Lenalee, calm down," Miranda cried out, managing to pull her away, while Toma held Road back.

"Let go of me Miranda!" Lenalee ordered, struggling to get free. "I'm gonna to teach her a lesson!"

"Bring it on!" Road yelled.

"Now, now," Lavi said cutting in. "Toma, Miranda, it is obvious that these girls want to fight in front of everyone, and I as a bystander, agree that they should. Now then when I count to three I want you to let them go." he said with a smile.

"Shut up Lavi!" everyone yelled at him, except Road and Allen, who was still shocked from just being "kiss raped".

Road slipped pass Toma and grabbed her key to her room. She turned and shot Lenalee a small glare and yelled out, "Next time we meet make sure your ready." she said darkly, before marching off to her room.

"How dare she!" Lenalee began.

"Miss Lee, forget about it!" Toma yelled, he never had to yell at her before.

"We are leaving!" she huffed, marching out into the night.

--

Road slammed her door angrily, and flopped herself on top of the bed. There was a small tapping sound coming from the window. She looked up to see Lero banging his head, trying desperately to get her attention. She stood up and unlatch the window.

"Road-tama!" the umbrella cried out. "What happened to you, Lero."

"Nothing happened," Road answered looking away.

"So, I see you made another "friend", Lero." he replied, looking smug.

"Shut up Lero!" Road took hold of him and flung him back outside.

"Why Road-tama!?" Lero screamed.

Shutting the window, Road turned and laid face down across the bed.

"Next time I see you, I'll be sure to kill you Lenalee," Road muttered.

--

"Hey Allen, snap out of it," Lavi said, trying to shake his friend out of his daze.

"Stupid Moyashi," Kanda muttered. "How naïve can you be?"

"Hey give him a break Yu, he's only fifteen," Lavi pointed out.

"Che," Kanda said clearly not caring.

Up in front of them, the other three were having a heated discussion.

"Lenalee, I never seen you act like that before," Miranda commented.

"That's true, you aren't even that angry when Lavi tries to annoys you," Toma added.

"I don't know what came over me, just seeing her-," she began.

"On top of Sir Walker?" Toma asked, trying to finish her sentence.

"Ye-No," she replied.

"Kissing Allen then?" Miranda asked.

"Yes! I mean no!" she yelled immediately, her face turning red.

"Lenalee! Don't tell me that you were jealous?" Miranda asked, looking bewildered.

"Hey, Lenalee!" Lavi called out, interrupting their conversation.

"What is it Lavi?" she asked, trying to avoid answering Miranda's question.

"I was wondering...did you attack Road because you were jealous?" he asked her.

_What is wrong with everybody?_ She thought.

"W-What? How can you say that!?" Lenalee yelled, her face turning red again.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"T-That's..." she stopped herself.

Lenalee wasn't sure what she was feeling. When she saw Road on top of Allen, she felt a little annoyed, but when Road kissed him, Lenalee went into a blind rage. She never felt so confused in her life.

"Well?" he kept asking.

"I don't know," she finally answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi exclaimed.

"I said I don't know why I attacked her," she stated slowly for him.

An evil grin spread across his face. He looked like he stumbled on a rare find or a hidden treasure of some sort.

"I knew it! You were jealous!" Lavi exclaimed. "Hey Allen, guess what!"

"Shut up Lavi!" she screamed, swing her arm around and nailing him with her fist.

Kanda looked down and smirked at his crumpling form. "You really are stupid Eye Patch," he commented.

"Be quite Yu," Lavi barked back, rubbing his cheek. "Allen I think you should go talk to her, she seems agitated."

"What gave it away idiot? Was it the fact she was just in a fight with a complete stranger, or was it that she just decked you for seemingly no good reason?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"Shut up Yu!" Lavi yelled.

"What was that Eye Patch!" Kanda barked back.

"You hear-" Lavi was cut off, Kanda had smacked him across the back of the head with the blunt side of Mugen.

Allen ran past them and caught up to Lenalee. He clasped her hand in his and pulled her around to face him.

"Lenalee can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," she blushed slightly from his sudden actions.

Still holding her hands, he pulled her away from everybody, so they couldn't be heard.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately.

"Of course I'm alright, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because I've never seen you act like that, I was worried," he answered.

_He's worried about me? _She thought to herself. "No I'm fine" she smiled.

"Are you sure your not sick or something?" he asked, placing his free hand across her forehead, he moved his face closer to examine her.

"N-No, I'm fine," she manage to mutter, her face turned a shade darker.

"Are you sure you seem to be getting warmer," he slid his hand to her cheek.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" she yelled out, trying to look away.

"Okay, I believe you," he said, not looking so convinced.

Lenalee placed her hand on top of his and looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me Allen-kun," she said still smiling.

"D-Don't mention it," he blushed slightly, as she took hold of his hand on her cheek.

Lenalee went up to her tiptoes and brushed her lips on his forehead.

"I think you should go help Lavi, it doesn't seem like he will be getting up after that hit for awhile," she said pulling away.

Allen touched the spot where she kissed him. _What just happened?_ He thought before walking up to his friend.

"Lavi you okay?" Allen asked.

"Yaawh." Lavi manage to answer, still dazed from the attack.

"Good." Allen said with a smile, pulling Lavi to his feet.

--  
Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Allen's Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

Lavi shows Allen something that he shouldn't be seeing. Unfortunately they get interrupted by Kanda and some unexpected guest.

--

Allen's Innocence

They have been wandering around the town for about an hour already looking for another place to stay at for the night. Lavi seemed to be muttering about something to himself, casting weary glances towards Kanda.

"You okay Lavi?" Allen asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered, still staring at Kanda.

"Why are you looking at Kanda?" the boy asked, looking curious.

"I'm just planning something that's all," Lavi turned and grinned at him.

Allen merely sighed, not even bothering to ask him what was he thinking about. "Just be careful not to give Kanda another reason to try and kill you," Allen warned him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't come to that," Lavi said with a grin.

"Oi, Eye Patch! Moyashi!" Kanda calling for them. "We found a place to stay," he told them, pointing towards a woman behind a counter.

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Che."

"Welcome! How many of you will be staying here?" she asked them with a smile.

Lavi froze, he began to stare, his mouth gaping open. A heart formed in his eye, he rushed forward and clasping the young woman's hands.

"Strike!" he yelled, jumping up and down. "Wanna be my lover!?"

"Hey!" a large bald figure yelled out, grabbing Lavi's collar and lifting him off the ground. "How dare you touch Anita!"

"Wait sir, he always like this!" Allen cried out.

"What did you call me boy!?" he said, wrapping his arms around Allen's neck, and pulling the boy off his feet.

Allen began grasping for air, he began struggling, trying to wiggle free, and his face touched something soft. _What the heck?_ He looked at what he was touching. _Breast! This guy has breast!_

"Mahoja, let them go! It's bad for business!" Anita piped up.

"I'm sorry mistress, I didn't mean too," Mahoja said with a bow, dropping the both of them.

"Sorry about that, she a little protective of me, she has always been like that since we were little," Anita said with a smile.

"T-That's a woman!" Lavi and Allen both yelled in unison.

"What was that!?" Mahoja asked them, clenching her fist.

"Nothing!" they both yelled.

"Anyway, how many rooms do you need?" Anita asked all businesslike.

"Two rooms please, both with three separate beds," Toma told her.

"Okay, no problem. Please enjoy your stay! We also have a open air bath for you too enjoy," she said handing him the keys.

"Open air bath? Is it mixed or separated?" Lavi asked hopefully.

"Separate," Anita answered. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

"That sounds like fun, wanna go Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure, I guess so," Miranda answered timidly, casting a quick glance at Lavi.

"Perfect," Lavi muttered, an evil glint appeared in his eye. He began to chuckle, a plan forming in his mind.

"What's the matter Lavi?" Allen asked, he looked worried about what Lavi was thinking.

"Allen it's time for me to keep my promise to you," Lavi replied grabbing the boys arm.

"Che, idiots I'm going to sleep," Kanda said stalking off to their room.

Lavi stopped in his tracks, he turned to face their room, he seemed to just remembered something.

"But first I need to take my revenge," he pulled something from his pocket.

"W-Wait Lavi!" Allen called out.

--

High above them, four Akuma hovered in the night sky staring down at the building.

"Look! We found them!" a level two exclaimed. "Can we kill them now!?"

"Wait," the level three answered. _"Noah-sama, we found where the ones that carry the Innocence are staying, should we kill them?"_

"_Go ahead I don't care!" _Road sounded annoyed. _"Do whatever you want, I'm not in the mood!"_

"_I'm sorry for disturbing you Noah-sama!" _he replied.

"Hurray we can go kill!" the level two exclaimed.

"Wait! We can kill them when they aren't armed," the level three said, putting up his hand.

"And when will that be?" the level two asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, they do have to sleep or take a bath sometime right?" he answered. "That is when we will strike."

"Fine, but I call dibs on that little girl," he replied.

The level three merely chuckled, "Don't worry, she's all yours."

--

Meanwhile Lavi was standing over a sleeping Kanda, his hair in his hands. He began to fiddle around and started braiding Kanda's hair.

"Lavi stop! What are you doing!" Allen hissed.

He ignored Allen, and finished what he was doing, tying a bow at the end.

"Still missing something," Lavi thought out loud. "I know!"

He pulled out a black marker, and proceeded to draw on Kanda's face. He stood up looking proud at what he had done and turned towards Allen.

"I wonder what he will say when he wakes up?" he wondered.

"More like what he will do when he does! He will kill you!" Allen cried out.

"Doesn't matter now, let's go Allen," Lavi said walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"A place where there is a nice view," he answered with a smirk. "I'm going to cover your eye's so I don't ruin the surprise," he took off his bandanna and wrapped it around Allen's face.

"Where are we?" Allen asked.

The temperature around him was warmer, he could hear dripping water. Lavi shoved Allen into a bush and pulled the bandanna off his eyes.

"Shh, stay here and be quite. The show is about to start!" Lavi said with a grin.

"Show?" Allen looked around, trying to get his bearings. "L-Lavi, this is where I think it is?"

As to answer his question, the door on the other side slid open, and Lenalee walked out with Miranda and Anita trailing behind her.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Allen stopped breathing, his face turned red as he stared at her, her hair was let down, it glistened in the moonlight. He noticed something else that was odd, she was only wearing a towel across her body.

_Now why would she be wearing only that?_ He scanned the area around him. _Oh know! _He turned towards Lavi, whose was drooling.

"Lavi! Why are we in the girls bath!?" Allen hissed.

"Heheh," Lavi replied, not even listening to his friend.

"Let me turn up the heat in here," Anita said, turning on a valve.

Steam filled the air around them, the haze covering their view.

"Damn it!" Lavi whispered. He started to get up, but Allen caught him around the arm.

"What do you think your doing!" Allen said angrily.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find a better view," he said trying to pull away.

"Why are we here of all places, they will kill us!" Allen said, dragging Lavi back.

"Hey, I told you that I would do something that you would enjoy," Lavi replied. "I know you want to see Lenalee take a bath don't you?" he added with a grin.

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out, his face turned even redder.

"Thought so!" Lavi exclaimed.

"HEY! EYE PATCH WHERE ARE YOU!" they heard Kanda yelled.

"Looks like Yu-chan is awake," Lavi said happily.

As if he heard him, Kanda kicked down the door, Mugen was unsheathe and glowing, his face distorted in rage. He still had the bow in his hair and some of the drawings were smudged across his face.

"I KNOW YOUR IN HERE EYE PATCH!" he yelled again.

"AHH! KANDA GET OUT!" the girls all yelled.

"Mistress what's wrong," Mahoja came running in.

**Chweeeee!**

Everyone paused and looked in Allen's direction, Lavi stared at him his face turning pale.

"A-Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked turning red.

"Akuma!" Allen yelled jumping forward, towards Lenalee and swept her off of her feet and holding her in his arms. Behind him an akuma landed, it's sword stuck where she had just been.

"Damn you!" he yelled charging towards them.

Kanda flew forward and swung his blade around. The akuma easily parried his attack and pulled back.

"Haha, humans are so fun to fight!" he said with a grin.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Man, man MAN!" Lavi yelled out, swing his hammer down on top of the akuma.

The level two dodged and looked up annoyed. "You said they wouldn't have their weapons!"

"How troublesome," sighed the level three. "You two head down!" he ordered the other akuma.

They surrounded them, cutting off all exit points.

"This should be fun," hiss the catlike akuma, its claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"Die human!" an akuma yelled from behind Lavi, firing akuma blood bullets at him.

Lavi swung his hammer in front of himself and deflected the shots. The akuma appeared in front of him knocking him into the sky.

"I got you now!" he screamed, jumping up.

"Don't think so," Lavi smiled. "Shin!"

His hammer extended towards the akuma, knocking off balanced in midair. Lavi turned and brought his hammer around.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin" he yelled, slamming his hammer across the akuma's face.

Flames erupted from the impact, engulfing the akuma and spiraling towards the ground.

"Lenalee stay here!" Allen put her down and activated his Innocence. He was draped in a white glowing cloak, a mask appeared across his face, and his hand transformed into a black shiny claw.

"Oh, interesting!" the cat akuma said, pouncing at Allen.

Allen brought his arm up and block its attack. The akuma hissed at him and swung its tail around, but Allen easily ducked under it and slammed his right hand into its face.

"Clown Belt!" he yelled out. His cloak impaling the akuma in multiple places across it's body. She let out a screamed out in pain before exploding.

The sword wielding akuma charged at the girls, raising his blade and grinning mechanically.

"Guys watch out!" Lenalee ran towards them.

He swung his blade down at them, only to miss his target as the girl shoved them out of the way.

"Die woman!" he yelled out angrily, stabbing the ground, knocking Lenalee into the water.

He jumped in after her and press his foot against her stomach, forcing her down deeper. Lenalee grasp for breath, trying to lift her head up out of the water. The akuma just stared down at her and laughed at her vain attempts. He shifted his weight, forcing more air out of her.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled, looking at her direction in shock.

"Got you!" the level three appeared, swing his fist at him.

There was a blue flash. The akuma stared in shock as his arm flew away. There stood in front of him was Kanda with Mugen held in front of him.

"Hey, Moyashi stop getting distracted during a fight!" he yelled back at Allen.

Allen wasn't there to listen. The boy had already left area.

"Idiot, doesn't even say thank you," Kanda mumbled, turning towards the akuma.

The level three chuckled, "You may have gotten me when my guard was down, but now you won't be able to even scratch me," clasping of what was left of his arm.

"Bold words, coming from an idiot," Kanda smirk, his eyes suddenly widened. "Nigentou!" Kanda charged forward, another blade appeared in his other hand. "Hakka Tourou!" he slashed the akuma eight times, but he managed to dodge it.

"How dangerous," he exclaimed, staring where the attack hand landed. "This will be interesting."

Kanda merely smirked, "It's over."

In a flash he was behind the akuma and stabbed one of the blades into it's back, bring it down to its knees.

"Da-Damn you, how did..." it started to say.

Kanda brought down Mugen and sliced it's head off. "Shut up, your annoying me already."

Lenalee's vision began to fade as she floated there. She reached out with her hand, as if trying to catch something. "Allen-kun," she cried out, before closing her eyes.

"Losing conscious already?" the level two chuckled. "Don't worry I won't let you die like that!" he yelled, bring up his sword. "Die woman!"

He suddenly stopped, his blade just inches from her face. He looked down to see what was wrong. To his amazement, he saw his stomach was impaled by black claws.

"Edge End!" Allen yelled bringing his hand up, cutting the akuma in half. "Lenalee!" he jumped into the water and pulled her limping form out. _She's not breathing!_ Placing her carefully on the ground he pressed his head against her chest.

_**Bum-bump...Bum-bump.**_

_Good she's alive. _He sighed in relief. He deactivated his Innocence and placed his arms on top of her chest and press down. He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers and forcing air down her throat. _Please work!_ She laid still, not moving, not breathing.

"Damn it!" he yelled, placing his hands on her chest and pressed down again. He leaned down over her and took in another deep breath

Lenalee woke up with a start, she grasp for air, then suddenly someone's lips were on hers. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Allen on top of her. His eyes were closed, as he breath down her mouth. She blushed, and gripped his shirt pulling him closer. Allen's eye's shot open and stopped what he was doing.

"Lenalee!" he yelled, jumping away. "It's not what you think!" waving his arms around.

She smiled at him. "It's alright Allen-kun," she said weakly.

"Thank god!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you."

She blushed from his sudden movement, but smiled. "Thank you, Allen-kun."

"Aw, how cute!" Lavi exclaimed. "I'm glad I bought this before we left!" He held out a small camera, a small photo appeared, showing what look like them kissing.

Everyone turned to look at the two. Allen was still holding Lenalee close to his chest, they both blush at the sight of the picture. Miranda reached out and ripped it in half, with a small smile on her face.

"Why did you that!" Lavi yelled.

"No reason," she said turning away.

Anita laughed and turned to Mahoja. "You can do it now."

"Well, since you say it's okay," Mahoja cracking her knuckles, a smile crept across her face. "GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" She charged at them her fist raised.

They ran inside, even Kanda joined them.

Lenalee just sat there confused and placed her hands on her lips and smiled. _Allen-kun._

--

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Lenalee has a bad dream and doesn't know what to make of it, lucky she has someone who will listen.

--

Nightmare

"_Where am I?" Lenalee wondered, looking around. She was standing in a middle of a snowy pasture. The sky was blood red, and the moon was completely black. She looked down to see her cloths were drenched in blood. Bodies littered the floor around her. Men, women and children laid there, small black pentacles formed on their bodies, turning them to dust.  
_

_Lenalee fell to her knees, shivering. Tears poured down her face. She clutched her head trying to shake the images from her mind._

_**Thud!**_

_Lenalee looked down at her feet, there laid Lavi and Kanda, both where lying face down, unmoving._

"_Lavi! Kanda!" she ran towards them, she grabbed Lavi's sleeved and pulled him around. "Lavi! What happened!" There was no answer. "Lavi!" she shook him desperately. Lenalee stared down at him, his face was devoid of life._

"_No!" she screamed. "Kanda! Help me! Lavi dead!"_

_Kanda didn't stir or make a sound. "Kanda?" she shook him around. "No, not you too!"_

_More bodies suddenly appeared, this time Toma, Miranda, and Komui laid in front of her, blooding trickling down their faces._

"_No, no, no!" she screamed, covering her face, not wanting to see more. Her surroundings faded, everything turn pitch black. _

"_Lenalee..." a voice called out in the darkness._

"_Whose there?" she asked, looking around. A figure appeared in front of her, his face covered with a hood. The only thing she could make out in the darkness was his silver eyes. "Allen-kun?"_

"_Lenalee..." he reached out his hand, walking toward her. "Lenalee..."_

"_Allen-kun!" she ran towards hims, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Allen-kun, thank god your alive." she cried, her tears soaking his shirt._

"_Lenalee, don't worry I'll alw-" his voice was cut off. _

"_Allen-kun?" she looked up, her eyes widen in shock. Allen's chest was impaled by a large black sword bearing a white cross. His blood splattered on her face. Allen's was pulled away from her grasp, his blood spilling on the ground as he went._

"_L-Lenalee, r-run!" he yelled, spiting out blood, as the darkness consumed him._

"_Allen-kun! Don't leave me!" she cried out, reaching where the boy once stood._

_Someone began chuckling. "Poor little girl, all your friends are dead because of you" a voice crackled, his laughter echoed in the darkness. _

_Lenalee turn and ran, but the laughter got closer and louder._

"_Foolish girl, did you really think you can keep running from me?" a large figure appeared in front of her and caught her by the throat._

_Lenalee stared at the figure, he was a large, gray skinned man. He wore a large top hat, a brown overcoat, and a small pair of white gloves. He had a large grin that spread across his face, showing his large teeth. Small round spectacles covered his eyes, which were held by his large nose and pointy ears. Her eyes widen in shock. _

"_E-Earl," she managed to choke out._

_The Earl threw her down on the ground, still laughing. "Yes, it's me princess, your foolishness has cause me a great deal of pain, and as you can see, I've taken out my anger on your friends and family."_

_He made a small gestured behind her. Lenalee turned to see everyone bodies littering the ground._

"_Oops! Looks like I forgot one," he turned around to reach for something behind him. "Here we are!" he chuckled, holding up Allen, who was covered in blood, and threw the boy down at her feet._

"_N-No, Allen-kun," she wept, pulling the boy's lifeless body towards her. _

"_If you had done as I had asked and given up your Innocence, none of this would have happened," the Earl stated. "Because of your impudence, others had to suffer."_

_Lenalee sobbed, tears rolling down her face and landing on Allen's. She bent down over his face to wipe the blood from his lips. "I'm sorry Allen-kun," she cried. "Everyone, please forgive me."_

"_Don't worry princess, you can tell them in person," the Earl said, pulling out his sword, still stained with Allen's blood. "When you see them again!" he lunged at her, his blade gleaming, small blood droplets fell as it loomed closer._

--

Lenalee shot up from her bed clenching her chest, her heart was beating violently, her body was dripping with sweat.

She looked around her surrounding. Toma and Miranda laid peacefully in the beds, still fast asleep. The moonlight shown through the window, lighting the room with a dark blue glow.

"It was just a dream," Lenalee whispered to herself, breathing heavily. She pulled herself out of her bed and pulled on the guest robes Anita had given her.

She slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly, and crept down the hallway to an open window and let out a sigh.

"Lenalee?" a voice asked her from above.

Lenalee jumped and looked up. "Oh, it's you Allen," she sighed again. "What are you doing up so late on the roof?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep either," she lied looking away, hoping he didn't notice.

"Lenalee..." he said, sounding amuse. "I think I've known you long enough to know when your hiding something from me." he finish with a smile.

"It's just a stupid nightmare that's all," she told him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, reaching out with his left hand to pull her up. "Oh, sorry about that," he said embarrassingly, bring his hand back.

"That's okay Allen-kun, I don't mind," Lenalee said, taking his hand.

Allen smiled brightly and pulled her up. Unfortunately, he used more force than need, and the lack of resistance knocked him off balance.

"Whoa!" he yelped. "You okay Lenalee?" he asked looking up. Lenalee was laying on top of him, her face buried in his chest. He blushed and pulled her up. "S-Sorry about that," he said looking away.

"It's okay Allen-kun," she giggled, her face slightly pink.

"So, what happened in your dream?" he asked.

Lenalee's looked somber, her eyes staring down at the rooftop. "I don't know how to begin..."

"Well, you can start by telling me," Allen said, motioning her to sit down next to him.

Lenalee sat down and pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"I dreamed..." she paused. Lenalee started to shiver at the thought of trying to remembering it.

"You can tell me," Allen said, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him. His eyes stared down at her, full of concern. She smiled at him and pressed her head against his chest. Her hair tickling his neck. Allen face turned red, but she didn't notice. He gripped her tightly, pulling her in closer.

Lenalee smiled at his gesture and closed her eyes. "In my dream I was covered in blood and, all around me everyone was lying down, all of them were dead, lifeless, then you came to comfort me and then..." she broke off in sobs.

"Hey, you can tell me," Allen said looking down at her.

"Then you were murdered in front of me, and you were dragged away from me into the darkness." she finished.

"What happened next?" he pressed on.

"After that he came," she continued.

"Who is he?" Allen asked.

"The Millennium Earl," she answered.

"The Millennium Earl!" he yelled violently.

"He's the one whose been hunting me down for my Innocence, the reason why the Clan of Noah are attacking me," she answered. "How do you know of him?"

Allen's fist clenched. "He's the reason why I have this cursed eye."

"What happened between you and him?" she asked him.

Allen sighed and looked up at the moon. "I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was young, my parents abandoned me because of my arm," he said staring down at his left hand. "I was left to fend for myself for quite sometime until I met Mana."

_Mana!_ Lenalee thought to herself. _He mumbled his name in his sleep._

"Mana adopted me and taught me many things to survive, such as learning tricks and how to perform and such. He also taught me how to live my life, which has made me into what I am today." he said proudly, a small smile crept across his face. "But one day Mana died, and I realized that day that I was truly alone again. That is when the Earl came to visit me. His offer was to hard to refuse, I couldn't believe what he was saying, but I ate up every single word that came from his mouth. The thought of seeing Mana again filled me with joy. I regret the decision I made that day, in bringing him back as an akuma." Allen's eyes looked somber. "He was the one who cursed me, and since then I've been able to see the souls embedded inside the akuma."

"Allen-kun, I never knew that your past was so painful," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Allen said with a smile, placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away the tears from her face. "Lenalee, I want you to know that no matter what happens, just remember that I will always be there for you."

Lenalee smiled up at him, and leaned her head on top of his shoulders. "Thank you Allen-kun."

Allen turned redder. "N-No problem," he mumbled.

_He so cute when he's embarrassed. _She wrapped her hands around his waist and closed her eyes. "Is it okay if we stay like this for awhile?"

"Yeah sure," he said leaning back to stare up at the night sky. They stayed there for quite sometime, Allen was enjoying the moment he was sharing with Lenalee, while she fell asleep in his arms.

"Lenalee?" he whispered. She didn't respond. Allen looked down, there was a small smile on her face.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _Allen thought to himself. _I better take her back so she can sleep better._ He lifted her up and brought her to her room, and set her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Lenalee," he said, quietly closing the door behind him.

Lenalee's eyes fluttered open slightly and she looked at where Allen once stood. "Goodnight Allen-kun." she whispered, before letting the darkness envelope her.

--

Allen entered his room, completely exhausted from all the events that had happened today. He saw something move in the corner of his eye. Lavi sat up and turned towards Allen, and gave out a huge yawn.

"Yo Allen, what were you doing still up?" he asked weakly.

"Nothing, just a midnight snack," he grinned, rubbing his stomach.

"With Lenalee? I didn't think she was the type to be stuffing her face at night," Lavi said with a grin.

"What! How can you tell!" Allen yelled.

"Shut up!" Kanda barked.

Both Lavi and Allen jumped up in fear. "Sorry Kanda!" they both yelled, cowering in fear.

"I...kill...Moyashi...kill...Eye Patch..." he chuckled in his sleep.

"Looks like Yu-chan is having a nice dream," Lavi stated.

"Lets just hope it stays a dream," Allen replied jumping into his bed.

--

Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Detour

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man...

Sorry about the late update, I have a very good reason for why it took so long...I was being lazy. I tend to put off on things. Sorry again.

Allen and company head out to continue to their destination. All seems well, but a dark cloud lurks closer to them, following them, always watching.

--

Detour

It was early in the morning. Allen was buried in a huge pile of food as usual. Kanda was leaning in a dark corner holding on to Mugen tightly, trying to avoid socializing with anyone. Lavi had his head against the table still sleeping, apparently he was forced out of his bed . Toma and Miranda were sitting across the table from Allen, looking slightly disgusted with what they were seeing. Lenalee walked out of her room with a small smile on her face.

"Morning everyone!" she said brightly.

Kanda merely nodded at her, Lavi was still snoozing away.

"Morning Lenalee," Miranda replied.

"Morning," Allen mumbled, there was food still in his mouth.

"Miss Lee, we are leaving right away," Toma immediately said.

"Why the rush?" she asked looking worried.

"I have a bad feeling that's all. Since the attack last night, I've had an uneasy feeling all day," he answered.

"Okay, lets go Allen," she said, trying to pry the boy from the table.

"Oi, Eye Patch. Wake up!" Kanda prodding Lavi awake with his sword.

"Yu...Ow...stop...Ow...poking me!" Lavi exclaimed, pulling himself away from Kanda.

"What did I tell you about using my first name?" Kanda unsheathed Mugen, and pointed it directly at Lavi's throat.

"Even in the morning, Yu-chan is still pissed," Lavi said playfully, scampering off in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE EYE PATCH!" Kanda yelled, chasing after Lavi.

"Sorry for the mess. Please send the bill here," Toma said to Anita, handing her a slip of paper.

"It's alright," she said with a smile. She looked down and her eyes widened. "This seal! Are you really-"

Toma was nowhere in sight. He had manage to slip away quietly.

"Mistress is something wrong?" Mahoja asked.

"No," she answered with a smile. "Looks like our princess is finally back."

--

Back outside, everyone was waiting by the entrance. Kanda was still chasing Lavi around. Allen was standing still, his face completely red. Lenalee was smiling at the boy. She had her arms around his, holding on to him tightly. Toma approached the group, holding out a map. Miranda turned and looked at him.

"Toma, how long will it take to get there?" Miranda asked.

"Couple of hours, give or take," he answered folding the map up, and placing it in his pack. "We better get moving."

"Let's go Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, pulling him along.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kanda yelled, waving Mugen around.

"Calm down Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, running past Toma.

"THAT'S IT!" Kanda barked. "KAICHŪ: ICHIGEN!"

Lavi was sent flying. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, flying past the entrance.

Kanda sheathed Mugen. "Che, stupid Eye Patch."

--

"So is where the all the commotion was?" a little girl asked, standing in front of a small inn.

"That is correct," a level man moaned, ringing the bell on the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" Anita appeared smiling at the man.

"You can help me by telling me where the princess is," the girl behind him asked, a evil grin was plastered on her face.

"Princess? What are you ta-"

There was a sound of a gun being cocked. The man in front of her had a small gun barrel appear on his face.

"Mistress!" Mahoja ran in front of Anita, pulling her away from the akuma.

"Hurry up and tell me where the princess went," the girl repeated, her skin had turned gray, cross marks appeared across her forehead.

Anita stared down at the girl defiantly. "You won't get anything from me!"

The girl smiled at her. "Looks like I'm gonna have to have fun with you," she said waving her hands.

Their surroundings had changed, they found themselves in a enclosed room full of floating candles and stuffed animals littered across the floor.

"Welcome to my world!" a voice echoed throughout the room. "I wonder how long you will last?"

--

"I think we should rest for a bit. We've been walking for nearly an hour," Toma suggested, turning to his companions.

Allen nodded in agreement, wiping the sweat of his brow. "Do we have any water?"

"I think so, but not much is left," he answered handing the canteen to the boy. "I think there is a river nearby, we should be able to get some more from there," Toma said, pulling out the map. "Walker if you could kindly refill the canteen, I'll start up lunch."

"Okay!" Allen jumped up happily.

"Don't get lost!" Lavi yelled out to him.

Allen froze in place, his face turned grim.

"I'll go with you Allen-kun," Lenalee said, walking up next to him.

"Thanks Lenalee," he replied with a smile, looking quite relieved.

They approached the river bank, Allen squatted down and began refilling the canteen. Lenalee let loose her hair and bent over the water. She stuck her hands in, feeling the cool liquid flow through her fingers, and splashed it over her face, letting it wash down her cheeks. Allen turned and stared at her. He always liked it when she put down her hair, the way the wind played against it, the sun shined brightly down on her and bounced off her glowing skin. He blushed at the sight, turning away to trying to clear his mind.

"Allen-kun, are you okay? Your face is all red" Lenalee asked, noticing the color of his face.

"I'm fine, it must be the heat just getting to me," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

Lenalee looked at him thoughtfully, an idea suddenly popped in her head.

"Here this will help you cool off!" she giggled as she splashed his face full of water.

"Hey! What was that for!" he turned to looked at her, his face was dripping with water.

Lenalee merely laughed at his expression. Allen splashed water back at her. Lenalee screamed as she tried to dodge, but felling into the river. Allen laughed at her as she laid there.

"Okay, no more splashing," she said, she was soaked from head to toe.

"Deal," Allen replied, still laughing at her.

Lenalee stood up and took the canteen from his hands and pour down the contents on top of his head.

"And there is payback," she said with a smile.

Allen stood there dripping wet, shivering, he merely chuckled and threw himself at her, knocking her off her feet. They both started laughing, as they rolled around on the river bank. Allen managed to pin her down, gripping her hands with his own.

"Allen-kun, your such an idiot," she said smiling, looking up at him.

Allen stared down at her, his eyes glued to hers. His body warmed up from just clasping her hands. He felt like he was trapped in a dream, a dream that he wishes would never end. Allen brushed her wet hair away from her face, and rested his fingers on her face and began caressing her cheek.

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee grasped his hand, her face turning red. She stared up at the boy, his silver-blue eyes looking down at her own, his wet white hair blowing against the wind, tiny droplets fell on her face.

Allen felt lost in the moment. He moved his face forward, pressing his body against hers. Lenalee gripped his hands tighter, locking his fingers with hers. He was so close, she could feel his breath brush against her face. She could feel the heat radiate from his body. Lenalee smiled at him and closed her eyes. Allen inched closer, their lips just inches from each other...

_Flash!_

Allen pulled away. They both looked up to see Lavi hiding behind a bush, a camera gripped firmly in his hands. They both blushed, as Lavi took another shot at them.

"Don't stop now! Keep going!" he said, taking another picture.

They both stood up embarrassingly, Allen turned and gave him a cold glare. Lenalee looked away, tying her hair back up, her face still red.

"What's the matter guys?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Lavi..." Allen said, still fuming.

"Lavi, what's taking them so long?" Toma appeared from behind him, Kanda and Miranda was with him.

He turned to look at both Allen and Lenalee, their cloths drenched in water, both red in the face, and Allen was staring at Lavi with his fist clenched.

"Did we miss something?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Check this out guys! Look what I caught them doing!" Lavi waved the camera around.

"Crown Edge!" Allen yelled, sending a single ring towards Lavi.

The camera blew up in his hands, taking all the evidence with it.

"Allen what did you to that for!?" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen just smiled evilly, he turned to Lavi, his claw was glowing as he approached him. Lenalee followed him, her Dark Boots were activated.

"N-Now, now, you guys need to calm down, I didn't mean to follow you," Lavi backed away.

They just ignored him, moving closer, anger flared up in their eyes.

"Help me Yu-chan!" he jumped behind Kanda.

An anger mark appeared on his face. "What did you just call me?" Kanda turned to him, he drew Mugen, already activated.

Toma jumped in between them and Lavi. "Okay, we all calm do-"

He froze in mid sentence, his eyes widen. Toma began to shake, his face was turning pale. Everyone stared at him.

"Toma are you alright?" Miranda asked him, looking worried.

He turned his face to Lenalee and stared at her. "R-Run..." he collasped, a stake shaped candle was sticking out from his back.

"Toma!" Miranda cried, pulling him up.

He was breathing heavily, blood was seeping down his back, his face looked blankly.

Lavi pulled out his hammer, Allen jumped forward, facing the direction where Toma was attacked.

"Nice to see you again cutie!" young girl appeared in front of them with a pink umbrella hiding her face from view. A large gray skinned figure approached from behind her, black crosses where etched across his forehead, a small brown sack was slumped across his shoulder.

"A Noah!" they all exclaimed, Allen began shaking, his face full of fury. Lenalee stood next to him, trying to hold him back.

"Skinn, that girl is mine," the girl said, tossing the umbrella aside.

"Why did you do that for! Lero," it spoke.

"As long as I get the others Road," Skinn said with a smile, pulling out a piece of gum and began chewing.

"Deal," Road said, her face turning gray, crosses began to appear across her forehead. "Just don't kill him, I want him myself," she pointed at Allen, a evil grin spread across her face.

--

If you liked it REVIEW!

If you hate it REVIEW!

I think you all get the message. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams Taking Over

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man...

Sorry for updating so late again, I've been getting pounded by schoolwork, because it is almost summer, and the workload just keeps piling up... I'm starting to think there is a conspiracy cooked up by the teachers to prevent us from having almost any free time.

Summary: The Noahs have revealed themselves, the battle begins...(sorry bad summary, still kinda sleepy)

--

Dreams Taking Over

"Road-tama! You were ordered to eliminated all who possess an Innocence, Lero! " the umbrella yelled. "You can't just choose another plaything, Lero!"

"Why not?" Road pouted. "I'm sure he won't mind." she said smiling.

"That is not the po-"

Road grabbed him by the handle and slammed Lero's face to the ground.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying!" she said, jumping on top of him.

"I'm tired of carrying this stupid sack!" Skinn complained, swing the bundle in front of him.

"Then drop it, you idiot," Road replied.

Skinn let go of the bag, its contents exploded from it, surrounding the area with a small cloud of dust.

"What was that?" Lenalee coughed.

"That is what happens to those that oppose us," Road replied with a small chuckle. "I'm sure you will recognize them, they put up quite a fight in the end."

The dust settled, revealing a bundle of tattered cloths, riddled with large bullet holes.

"Anita...Mahoja..." Lenalee gasped, noticing the same outfits they had on before.

"You...You" Allen's eyes flared up. "BASTARDS!" he launched himself forward towards Skinn.

Skinn cracked his knuckles and smiled back at him. "Finally, lets see how strong you really are."

Allen quickly slashed at his face. Skinn ducked under the attack, thrusting his arms at him, shoving his palms forward. Allen managed to block him with his free right hand, but the force of the attack pushed him back, knocking him off his feet.

"Heh, that all you can do you weakling?" Skinn chuckled, cracking his neck.

"Allen calm down. We have to work together to beat them," Lavi told him, helping Allen to his feet.

The boy ignored him and jumped back at the smiling Noah. Allen balled his right hand, making fist, and swung it down towards Skinn. The Noah swapped his hand away and caught Allen by the throat.

--

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried out, jumping towards them.

"I don't think so Lenalee," Road crackled, jumping in front of her. "It's time for you to play with me."

Road waved her hands towards Lenalee, dark purple sparkles flowed from her fingertips, showering around her and Lenalee. Their surroundings started to disappear around them, replaced by a dark room with striped wallpaper, filled with large presents and toys.

"Where are we!" she yelled.

Road smiled at Lenalee's confusion. "One of my many dimensions," Road giggled, taking a step back. "I do hope you enjoy your stay," she said, disappearing into the wall.

A hand emerged from the floor behind her, grabbing her ankle, holding her with a firm grip.

"What is this?" She stared at the ground.

Another hand appeared, wrapping its fingers around her wrist, dragging Lenalee towards the floor.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, taking hold of its arm, trying to loosen it grip. "Let go!"

A blackened hand shot up and caught her by the throat. Another arm appeared and wrapped itself around her stomach, and began squeezing the air out of her body.

Lenalee was starting to lose conscious, her vision was dimming, her surroundings began to blur. A figure slowly appeared from the hand gripping her throat, its face formed, showing a red scar running down its left side, with a pentacle on its forehead. The dark figure stared down at her, it's face tattered and blood was dripping from its mouth. Her eyes widen as the figure pulled her up, lifting her off the ground.

"Allen-kun!"

--

"Le-Lenalee," Allen said weakly in Skinn's grip. "Lenalee!"

Lenalee stood there, her face completely blank. She was staring down at the ground, not even responding to the sound of her name.

"Don't worry, she is just caught in Road's ability," Skinn stated, squeezing his throat.

"Hey, you dumb brute. Allen isn't your only opponent!" Lavi yelled, swinging his hammer down at him.

Skinn merely brought his arm up and caught it by the handle. He lifted the hammer, with Lavi hanging on it, and swung it around his head, tossing it aside with a smile on his face.

"Did you really think something like that could stop me?" he laughed, dropping Allen with a thud.

Lavi stood up, swing his hammer hight above his head, seals appearing around it.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin" Lavi yelled, slamming his hammer on the ground. Flames sprouted from the seal, a giant burning serpent whirled around in the air, wrapping itself around the Noah.

"That's is quite impressive, this is starting to become entertaining!" Skinn chuckled. "But this isn't going to stop me!" he clapped his hands together, blowing the flames away.

"Yu-chan, do it now!" Lavi yelled.

"Shut up, Eye patch! I know!" Kanda appeared behind the Noah.

Skinn whirled around, Mugen gleamed dangerously in the sunlight. Kanda swung down, his blade contacting with flesh, blood splattered on the ground.

"Ahh!" Skinn screamed in pain, gripping his shoulder, the blood flowing freely from the deep cut. "Damn you!" he glared at Kanda. "If you think that will stop a Noah, than you thought wrong!"

"Che, with that kind of damage, you won't be able to fight that long." Kanda replied, smirking at the bloody Noah.

Skinn chuckled, he removed his hand away from his shoulder, revealing the damage that Mugen had caused. "I am a Noah! Nothing can stop us!" he laughed, his skin began to seal the wound. "It's about time I show you my true power!" Sparks flashed around his skin, large spikes appeared from his thighs, arms, and across his back. His skin became coated with a thick yellow shell that surrounded his body, wrapping around his face like a helmet.

"Looks like this is gonna be more troublesome than I thought," Kanda said, holding his blade in front of him steadily. "Nigentou!"

Mugen gave off a blue glow, the light wrapped around Kanda's arms, forming another blade in his other outstretched hand. Allen stood up rubbing his neck, red fingertips still showed on his throat, where Skinn had him grabbed him.

"Allen you aright," Lavi asked, concerned for his friend.

"He deserved it. Stupid Moyashi, going in without thinking!" Kanda scolded him.

"I'm fine Lavi," Allen answered with a smile. "And shut up Kanda!"

"Che," Kanda turned to face Skinn.

--

"A-Allen-kun," Lenalee choked.

The boy was sitting on top of her, his hands were still around her neck. He glared down at her, his usually innocent eyes were teeming with hatred, as he strangled her limping form.

"A-Allen-kun, w-what's wrong?" she said, reaching out with her hand, placing her fingers on his cheek.

Allen slapped away her hand, pressing down on her, spitting his blood on her face.

"You...You..." he said, his voice cracking with anger. "This is all your fault!"

Blood began to trickle down his face, wounds appeared across his body, his blood spilling on the floor.

"Allen-kun, please stop," Lenalee said, gripping his hand, trying to pry his fingers away.

"Because of you, I had to suffer!" he ignored her.

"No," came another voice. "We had to suffer," two figures stepped out into the light. One was a bandanna wearing red head, with a eye patch over his right eye, and a blue haired sterned samurai, who was holding his shattered blade across his shoulder. They both were covered in blood, deep cuts covered their bodies.

"Lavi...Kanda..." she said weakly.

"Everyone had to suffer because of you," another voice approached them, carrying a shattered coffee mug.

"Ni-san..." Lenalee's eyes widen in shock.

Komui stood in front of her, his white coat tattered, his glasses were cracked and hung loosely across his nose. His face was stern as he stared down at her.

"All your fault...We suffer...All your fault..." they all began to mumble. "All your fault...We all have to die."

Tears rolled down her face, as she watch as one by one, they all fell. Allen was the only one left. He let go of her neck, and stared down at her.

"We all have to die," he said, a smile appeared on face, before he collapsed on the ground.

Lenalee sat up, pulling up Allen's body towards her, and wrapped her hands around his head. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she pressed her face against his hair. His skin was cold. Lenalee lifted his head up and stared down at his face.

"Allen-kun," she sniffed, wiping the blood from his face, and pressed her lips against his, her tears falling towards the ground. "I'm sorry."

Road appeared above her, sitting on Lero.

"Well, then how was that? Did you enjoyed that little scene?" she asked with a evil grin.

Lenalee looked up, glaring at her. "You..."

"Don't be mad," Road began to laugh. "What you just saw was just a dream. How about we make it a reality?" she snapping her fingers together.

Everyone around her had faded away, Allen's body turned to dust in her hands. A small black sphere appeared floating in Road's hands.

"Disappear!" she yelled, flinging it towards the ground below.

Lenalee let out a high pitch scream, as she was swallow by the darkness.

--

"Edge End!" Allen yelled, lunging in front of him.

Skinn quickly sidestepped him and caught Allen around the wrist. His grin widen as he twisted Allen's arm around, sending electricity down in his body.

"Ahh!" Allen quickly fell to his knees, being held down by the pain, small cracks began to appear on his left hand.

"Haha, do you really think you can beat me? You humans are too weak to defeat me!" Skinn laughed.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda yelled from behind him, slashing down at him eight times.

The attack sliced Skinn across his back. The Noah cried out in pain, releasing his hold on Allen. Lavi scooped him up with his hammer and pulled back to a safe distance.

"Allen! You okay?" Lavi asked staring down at Allen's hand, smoke was rising from it.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Lavi," he answered, gripping his claw.

"Che, at this rate we won't be able to defeat him, if you keep getting yourself caught like that Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, landing next to them.

"Well if you have any bright ideas Kanda, I would like to hear them," Allen replied, glaring at him.

"Che," Kanda said, turning away.

"Calm down guys, let just stick with the same plan for now," Lavi said, looking at both of them.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Just stay out of my way Moyashi," Kanda stated, readying Mugen.

"Same to you," Allen replied, waving his claw in front of him.

They leaped forward, their weapons raised.

A flashing blur appeared, knocking down in midair.

Allen landed clutching his stomach. "What was that?"

"Whatever it was it was fast, even I couldn't see it," Lavi replied, rubbing his shoulder.

Road stepped forward, standing in front of Skinn, swing Lero around in front of her.

"Road...tama...stop...please!" Lero cried.

"Skinn that's enough, it's my turn to play," she said, ignoring Lero's pleas.

A figure appeared behind her, hovering over the ground. Skinn stared, looking confuse.

"Road is that?" he began.

"Yes, it's my new doll," she answered with a smile. "Isn't she pretty?" Road started to laugh.

Allen stared past her, looking at the figure. Her dark hair fluttered against the wind, her violet eyes stared at them with a blank expression on her face. Allen eyes widen in shock.

"Lenalee..."

--

Hope you guys liked it. So now go review...I mean it

NOTE: Next time I update a chapter, I will also be editing the past chapters, to fix any errors that I have(Which I'm pretty sure I have a lot!)


End file.
